


Picard's Boy

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: WesCrusherDay [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 1701-D, Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Parents, Romance, Starfleet Academy, adjusting to school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: When Wesley arrives at Starfleet Academy, everyone assumes he is the son of Captain Picard.Wesley finds it hard to live up to his reputation as the "son" of the famous Captain Picard and makes a startling discovery about his mother’s (and his) past.Written for #WesCrusherDay on Twitter.  Originally this was a one-shot, but it gained a mind of it's own!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are flashbacks in this fic which help to lay the story out for you.

Commander Benjamin Sisko looked over the list of cadets he would have in his advanced tactics class.   Ben wasn’t sure he was ready to face a group of eighteen and nineteen-year-olds, but he had been told by Admiral Brand it was this or taking a further leave of absence, which would jeopardise his future career options.  His wife had passed away during the battle with the Borg at Wolf 359 and he and his son had returned, broken, to his family home in Louisiana.  But it was time for him to move on.  His son, Jake, was enrolled in the local Starfleet sponsored military school and he was here, to teach the next generation of Starfleet officers about the battle that had taken his wife’s life.

The list of cadets had their names, as well as any commendations they had received so far, and their sponsor -  usually a random Starfleet officer from the closest base to their home, but there were rare instances when a cadet was sponsored by more than one officer.  He panned down the list and his finger stopped at the Cs. 

_Crusher, Wesley –  Commendations: Field commission of Ensign (USS Enterprise) – Sponsors: Captain Picard, Jean-Luc, Commander Riker, William T, Lieutenant Commander La Forge, Geordi, Lieutenant Commander Data_

He stared at the names.  _USS Enterprise.  Picard.  Riker.  La Forge. Data. Picard.....Picard...Locutus._ He was going to be teaching the son of Locutus, the Starfleet officer-turned-Borg who was responsible for his wife’s death.  How was Captain Picard even still a captain? Surely his actions as Locutus should have demoted him all the way back down to Ensign.  Ben guessed his son was using his mother’s name so no one would know who he was. _But I know who you really are...._

The cadets filed in, and Ben eyed each male human cadet. _Which one of you is Picard?  None of you actually look like him...then again,  he’s been bald as long as I can remember. He must have had hair at some point....I wonder what colour it was?  Blond? Brown?  Red?  Doctor Crusher has red hair, so perhaps...._ he eyed a cadet with a shock of bright red hair and freckles marching across his nose. _Are you the son of Locutus?_

He cleared his throat. “Today, we’re going to be talking about the battle of Wolf.....Wolf three five nine,” He paused to let the topic sink in. “Most of you would have only heard about it in passing, either you were already students here or you were waiting for a spot to open.  Some of you may have been involved in the battle.  If you were,  I ask that you raise your hands at this time.”  Several hands went up, but none belonged to the red-headed male cadets.  Ben nodded at the cadets.  “Why don’t you stand up and tell the class what your involvement was.”

A small girl stood.  “My parents and I were on the _Excalibur_ ,  but we were evacuated because they were both scientists and couldn’t help in the battle.” 

“Thank you, Cadet?”

“Rasen, Sir.” Ben nodded. “Thank you, Cadet Rasen.  Next?” 

“Cadet Alfred Xangl, Sir.  I, too, was on the _Excalibur_ with Tracey.” 

“Than you, Cadet Xangl.  You?” Ben pointed at a young man with the dark hair and hazel eyes. “I was on the _Enterprise_.”  Gasps were heard around the room.  Of course, everyone knew of the Enterprise’s involvement.  This must be Picard’s son.  “Ensign Crusher, is it?” 

“Cadet now, Sir.  It was only a field promotion.” 

“Ah, but your rank is maintained and when you graduate you will be a Lieutenant, Junior Grade.  Didn’t anyone tell you?”  The boy shook his head. “Well, now you know,” he levelled a gaze at the cadet. “So. You were an Ensign on the _Enterprise._ I suppose you knew Captain Picard?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And his alter ego, Locutus?” 

“Sir, I don’t think that’s fair.  Locutus was a separate person created by the Borg.  Captain Picard was...pushed aside.  My mom had to help him recover.”  Ben Sisko raised his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure she did.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”  the cadet glared, forgetting for a minute that this was his instructor and he was to show respect.

“Oh, I think you know what I’m talking about, Ensign _Picard_.  I know who you are.  You can stop hiding behind your mother’s name.  You are your father’s son.” 

“I...”  Wesley turned and left the classroom.  He was probably going to get in trouble later, but he didn’t know what to think.

###

Wesley wandered through the campus. It was relatively quiet, with most cadets having class at that time.  A few wandered past, but none of them knew him so he only received a cursory nod.  He found Boothby, the gardener the Captain had told him to seek out.

“Boothby?”  The old man looked up from where he was weeding and brushed the sweat off his forehead.  “Ah, Wesley Crusher.  Captain Picard’s protégé.  Shouldn’t you be in class?”  Wesley knelt down and started yanking at the weeds.  “Yeah, but my instructor....”  Wesley trailed off and yanked out a particularly stubborn weed for the gardener.  Boothby sat back on his heels and eyed the young man.  “Tell Boothby what happened.”

“We were supposed to be discussing the battle at Wolf three five nine.  Do you know it?”  Boothby nodded.  “He asked if anyone had been involved in the battle, and I raised my hand, and so did a few other kids.  The first two had only been on a ship and been evacuated, but then he asked me what my experience was...and when I told him I had been on the _Enterprise_ , he went off on me.  He said some really nasty things about Captain Picard and my mom and then he....he called me Picard’s son.”  Wesley looked back at the ground and fisted handfuls of grass.  “But he’s not my father.”  Wesley said this last part softly, almost regretfully.

“You might not be, but you’re definitely his boy. Tell me, son,  after your father died, who did you look to as a child as a father figure?”

“C...Captain Picard.  But that’s because he had been my dad’s best friend and he was mom’s....I was so worried when I didn’t get into the academy the first time, but he wasn’t disappointed and he....” 

“He treated you like a son.  So tell me, why is it so bad if this instructor thinks you are his son?”

“It was the _way_ he said it.  He called me Ensign Picard and made some disparaging remarks about my mom, too.”  Boothby frowned . “I can see where that would have been disturbing.  Are your mother and Picard together?”

“I don’t know.  I mean,  I kinda wish they were, but my dad’s been dead for so long and Mom and the Captain never seem to be anything more than best friends.  When I was little, the Captain used to stay with us when he would visit and one morning I caught him and mom in bed together....but I don’t think they did anything . I think they were just sleeping.  Or at least, that’s what they told me when I was ten.”

“And you’ve always called him Captain?”  Wesley nodded. “Even when I was a kid.  He wanted me to call him Uncle Jean-Luc but I only wound up calling him Uncle Captain.”  Boothby roared with laughter.  “Oh my boy, I can picture it.”  Wesley grinned.  “It was pretty funny.”  Wesley pulled another weed out.

“Boothby?  Why does this man have a problem with the Captain?  He was cleared of everything that happened when Locutus took over his body....Mom said it was no different to being possessed by an alien.  So why is he angry?” 

“Do you know the name of your instructor?”  Wesley shook his head, but pulled out his PADD. “I can check....his name was Sisko.” 

“Ah.  Now do us another favour and look up the casualties from Worf three five nine and scroll to the S’s.” 

“I....I see Sisko, Jennifer.”  Wesley’s face fell.  “Oh.”

“Oh, indeed.  It’s obvious Sisko is still holding a grudge against Picard for the death of his wife.” 

“But...that doesn’t have anything to do with me!” 

“Sisko thinks you are Picard’s son, yes?” Wesley nodded. “And you were at the Battle of Wolf three five nine along with your mother on board the _Enterprise_ , correct?”  Another nod.  “So....”

“Captain Picard didn’t lose any family, but he did.” 

“Bingo.”

“Do you think I should drop the class?”  Boothby gave him a fatherly look. “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Well, no.  It’s advanced tactics, and I need it. Even though I was an Ensign last year, I still need to learn all the stuff.” 

“Well then, there you have it.”  Boothby brushed his hands together to get the dirt off. “And I have another section of the campus to work on now.”  He dropped a hand onto Wesley’s shoulder. “You’ll be alright, Wes.  I know you will.  Call your mother or Picard and talk to them.”  Boothby gathered his tools and walked away from Wesley, who watched Boothby walk with a slightly familiar gait.  He shook his head and stood up.  He had mud on his knees and he would need a clean uniform before his next class.  He decided he would try to call his mom and the Captain that evening.

###

Wesley took his seat in his afternoon class -  Introduction to Organic  Chemistry.  It wasn’t his favourite,  but he humoured his mother by taking it.  The instructor, Doctor Quells, was returning their latest exams. Doctor Quells tutted as he placed the PADD on Wesley’s desk and Wesley stared at the glowing grade on his PADD.  _F_.  “Your father would be sorely disappointed...though if I recall, he didn’t do too well in O Chem either.”  Wesley glanced up at the instructor, puzzled.  “But Sir, my father was a scientist?”

“Sure, if you consider Archaeology science.  No, my boy.  It’s a shame you haven’t inherited your mother’s aptitude for the sciences, but I understand you are a wiz in Engineering.”

“Uhm, Yes, Sir.  Thank you, Sir.” Wesley watched as the instructor walked away and he buried his face in his arms on his desk.  His O Chem instructor too?  Was there _anyone_ on this campus who didn’t think he was Captain Picard’s son? 

That afternoon he had an audition for the Nova Squadron, an elite flying team.  It was rare for a first year cadet to make the squad, but the Academy had taken into account his work he had performed on the _Enterprise_ and had allowed him to enter as a second year cadet.  He greeted the other team mates.  “Hi, I’m Wesley Crusher.”  Nick Lorcano, the leader of the squad, clapped him on the shoulder. “We know who you are, Picard.  You don’t need to hide your identity with us.”

“I see.”

“So...show us what you can do! I bet Captain Picard showed you a manoeuvre or two!”

“Actually, Commander Riker taught me how to fly.”  Lorcano nodded. “Makes sense. Your dad probably didn’t want people to think he was showing you special attention...although I did read you were given a field promotion of Ensign?”  Wesley rubbed the back of his neck in a decidedly _very_ Picard way.  “Yeah.  But I was an acting Ensign for a few years first.  I was only made an Ensign after I missed my transport to join last year’s class because I figured out who had kidnapped Commander Riker, Counsellor Troi, and her mother, Ambassador Troi.” 

Lorcano’s eyes went wide. “Woah, cool!  I feel like this is only going to be a formality, but let’s go up.  I’ll give you directions, and I want you to follow.  Albert, you get in your ship and watch from the sky. Sito, Hajar, you two stay on the ground and watch.”

“Alright Picard,  I want a gentle roll to the right.” Wesley expertly performed the manoeuvre.  “Smooth.  Now I want you to arc up backwards and create an upside down curve.”  Another perfect manoeuvre.  “Solid, man.  Ok, Picard.  Now go ahead and show off.”  Wesley grinned and put his shuttle through a few paces, showing off some of the moves Riker had taught him.  “Excellent.  Now, just bring her down and we’ll converse for a few minutes, but I see no reason why we wouldn’t welcome you to our squad.  We live together, too.  Once the paperwork goes though, we can move you into our quad.” 

“Great.  But, Uh...my name is actually Crusher.”  Lorcano winked. “Sure it is.”

###

Wesley collapsed into his chair in front of his console and tapped in the codes to reach the _Enterprise._   To his surprise, Data was the one who answered. 

“Data! I wasn’t expecting you to be on the switchboard.” 

_“I like to perform a variety of tasks, Wesley.  Are you calling your mother?”_

“Yeah, or the Captain.  What time is it?”

_“Ship time is 2000.”_

“They’re probably eating dinner together.  Just put me through to wherever they are.” 

 _“Right away, Wesley.  And, let me add, it was nice to see you.”_ Wesley puzzled over his android friend’s attempt at small talk while his screen was filled with the ship’s logo.  A few minutes later, his mother and the Captain’s image filled his screen.  They were sitting at the table in his mother’s quarters, and obviously had put him on the main view screen for the room.

 _“Wesley, to what do we owe the pleasure?  Or, would you like me to leave you and your mother to converse alone?”_ Wesley shook his head and watched as his mother swiped at the Captain’s arm.  “ _Jean-Luc,  he told Data he wanted to talk to both of us.”_ She turned to the screen. _“Hi, honey. How are classes so far?”_

“Uh, they’re all right.  I met Boothby.”  Jean-Luc smiled. _“Good. He’s a good man, Wes.  Gives fantastic advice if you ever need any advice about women.”_ Beverly slapped his arm again. “ _You’ll have to excuse Jean-Luc tonight.  We tried a new beverage from Guinan in Ten Forward earlier, and I think the Captain is a wee bit drunk.”_

 _“Preposterous!”_ His mother only grinned back. _“Are you settled into your room?”_

“Yeah, but I might move.  I’ve been accepted onto the Nova Squadron.”  Jean-Luc and his mother both grinned. “ _Congratulations, Ensign.  Or, I suppose, you’re a Cadet now.  By the by, I think I neglected to mention you will retain your rank and graduate with the rank of Lieutenant, Junior Grade.”_

“Yeah...one of my instructors told me today.”  Jean-Luc grinned, but his grin faded when he saw Wesley wasn’t returning his grin.  “ _Wesley, is something wrong?”_

 _“Honey, are you ok?  Are you homesick?”_  Wesley tried to smile at his mother. “I’m not homesick,” he took a deep breath.  “Everyone thinks I’m your son.  I mean, the Captain’s son. Obviously, I’m your son, Mom.  One of my instructors took out his anger at you on me and Nick, the leader of the squadron, mentioned it too. Oh, and my O Chem instructor told me my father failed....but I know Dad didn’t. I mean, I guess it’s because you’re so close to Mom and you made me an Ensign and everything, but... I just....why aren’t you my dad?”  Wesley watched as his Captain nervously looked over at his mother, who nodded at him. 

 _“Wesley...I think this is something we need to discuss in person. Your mother and I can take a few days of leave and use my yacht.  Do you remember where your mom’s apartment was?”_ Wesley nodded. _“Great. We still own it, so we’ll call you when we get there and you can meet us there?  We’ll aim to be there for the weekend so it doesn’t interrupt your classes.”_ Wesley nodded again.

 _“Ok, sweetie. I guess I had better go pack. I’ll see you soon. Love you!”_ Beverly blew a kiss at the monitor. 

_“Bye, Mom.   Bye, Captain.”_

“See you soon, Wes.  Picard out.”  The screen went dark and Jean-Luc let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.  He drew  Beverly into his arms and kissed her temple.  “We should have told him the truth a long time ago.”  Beverly nodded and tried to conceal her tears. 

“Why don’t you take a bath while I get our leave squared away?  It’ll make you feel better.”

“It’ll make me feel better once Wesley knows everything.”  Jean-Luc placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “I know. Let me draw your bath for you. With the hibiscus flowers?”  She nodded. 

Jean-Luc grabbed Beverly’s favourite long silk nightgown and robe and brought them into the bathroom.  He lit a few of the candles as he filled her tub and added the floral bubbles.  His last task before he told Beverly it was ready was getting her a glass of wine.   

She walked into the bathroom. “You’re too good to me.”  He grinned and accepted her kiss on his cheek.  “I’ll use your console to make the arrangements. You take all the time you need.”  He  backed out of the room and Beverly laughed. “All this and a gentleman too!” 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley sat on a chair in the apartment his mother had lived in two years prior when she was on assignment to Starfleet Medical and glanced at her and his Captain seated across from him on the settee.  They both appeared nervous, as if they wanted to be any place other than here. Frankly, he agreed.   He’d take the abuse of his instructor over the cloying silence that permeated the room.  He played with his cup of tea, swirling the tea around in the cup and wondering what was so important they had to make a trip just to speak with him that couldn’t have been said over the comms and why they were now so quiet.  The silence was killing him, so he finally decided to speak up.

“Mom? Captain? What’s going on?”  Beverly reached for Jean-Luc’s hand to squeeze before he started speaking.  “Wesley....your mother and I have something important to tell you. Something we should have told you years ago.  I’m sorry we never told you the truth.” 

  “Truth about what?” 

“You asked a few days ago why wasn’t I your father.  The simple truth is....I _am_ your father.”  Wesley stared back, incredulously.  “You mean, like my step-father? Did you and Mom get married without telling me?”  Jean-Luc looked at his feet and sadly spoke.

“Ah, no, son.  If we had been married...we would have told you right away.  Although I do love your mother very much. And you.  I want you to know that.”

“Oh....kay....” Wheels started turning in Wesley’s head as his eyes fell on his mother angrily. “Mom?  Did you cheat on Dad?  I mean...as in Jack?”  She shook her head.  “No.  I never cheated on Jack Crusher.” 

“Then...I don’t understand.  How is the Captain my father?”  Beverly sighed. 

“What we’re about to tell you...I don’t want it to colour how you look at your father....Jack _or_ Jean-Luc.” 

“Uhm, alright.”  Wesley took a sip of his tea and reached for a biscuit from the table, munching it as he looked at his...well, he supposed he was looking at his parents. 

“Wesley, I don’t often speak of my youth.  It was a troubled time for me and even though I managed to graduate from the academy, my actions led to needing my heart replaced when I was just a few years older than you.” 

“I remember when you had to have it replaced due to a fault.”  Jean-Luc nodded, remembering the long 13-hour-shuttle trip with Wesley, where he almost revealed everything to the boy when he had been questioned about children.  “Walker, Jack, and I had been...well, we were cads, Wes.”

“Cads?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what else to call us.  I don’t suppose you know the word knave?”He gave Wesley a lopsided grin, but Wesley shook his head.  Beverly spoke up.

“Serial womanizer.”  Jean-Luc looked over at Beverly and grabbed her hand again. “I...I guess that’s probably a good description, though I’m not proud of my past, and I think if Jack or Walker were still alive, they wouldn’t be either.  I know Walker certainly cleaned himself up, and I think Jack did when he met your mother...but I’m getting away from myself.  The three of us used to go out, and frankly, Wesley, we would sleep with whoever was available. The species didn’t much matter; we were only interested in tying one on.”  Wesley’s eyes bulged out of their sockets.  He found it hard to picture Captain Picard as a womanizer, let alone the memories he had of his father and Walker Keel.   Jean-Luc cleared his throat. “As you probably know, all human-to-human sexually transmitted diseases have been either eradicated, are completely preventable, or are easily cured...” Wesley held out his hand. “Please, save me the health class lesson.”

“Yes, of course.  So then, you also know that there is often no cure for interspecies STDs and they can lead to complications.”  Wesley nodded.  It was all in his health class he was required to take at the Academy.  If you wished to have a sexual encounter with a member of a species other than your own, you needed to speak with a medical professional and forms needed to be filled in and approved by both your doctor and commanding officer.  It had made him grin, wondering about how many times his mother and the Captain had needed to counsel Commander Riker in the past four years. 

“Sir, are you trying to tell me _you_ have an STD from your youth?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, Wes. I stayed clean.  But Jack did.”  Wesley gasped. 

“Mom?”

“Yes, sweetie?” 

“Did dad give it...I mean, do you have...?”

“No.  The disease was out of Jack’s system by the time we met, but not without some lasting damage.” 

“Damage?  But I thought he died in an explosion?  Did my dad die from a disease he go from having sex with an alien?”  Wesley looked horrified at the thought of being killed by sex and Jean-Luc couldn’t help but chuckle. “No, son. Jack died in an explosion.”

“So....then why are you telling me all of this?”

“Wes...Jean-Luc told you he was your father,” Beverly took a sip of tea.  “ That’s because Jean-Luc is your father. My husband....Jack...Jack was unable to father children.” 

“I don’t....I don’t understand.  Mom, you married someone who couldn’t get it up?” 

 _“Wesley!”_ Wesley looked sheepishly over at his Captain...no, father. “Sorry, Cap...Dad.” 

“I wanted to have a baby.  Jack had neglected to tell me about his little problem when we got together and didn’t even mention it when I told him I wanted to start a family.  When I removed my implant and wasn’t pregnant after a few months, I began to run tests, thinking there must have been something wrong with me...and that’s when Jack finally admitted to me he knew he would never become a father.  Well...I was devastated.  I wanted a child more than anything.  I left our quarter’s that night, angry at Jack and not knowing what I was going to do and wound up in Jean-Luc’s,”  Beverly paused and noticed the horrified look on Wesley’s face. “No, I didn’t sleep with Jean-Luc that night!” 

“Not without a lot of internal struggling, you mean.”

 _“_ Jean-Luc...Wesley doesn’t need to hear about that.”  Jean-Luc sheepishly grinned.  “Sorry.”

“That night, after talking with Jean-Luc, I decided that I was going to have a baby...with or without my husband.  And I wanted to have the baby with my best friend.  Jean-Luc insisted I talked it over with Jack first and after several days of fighting...oh, Jack wasn’t pleased with the idea of me sleeping with Jean-Luc, even though I had told him we wouldn’t _have_ to have sex to make a baby, it could be done in a lab-“ Wesley made another face. “Hang on.  Mom...I don’t want to know about you and the Captain..Dad...having sex. I mean, you did, didn’t you?”  She nodded.  “We did, and you were the result.”  Wesley turned and looked at Jean-Luc with a pained look in his eyes.  “I don’t understand. Didn’t you want me?” 

“Oh, yes.  I was overjoyed when your mother told me she had become pregnant.  But your mother was married to Jack and our agreement was that Jack would raise you as if you were his.” 

“But what about...after he died?  Why didn’t you...”  Jean-Luc rubbed his temple. “A very good question...but one I think we will need to address in the morning as it’s getting quite late. You may, of course, stay here. The second bedroom on the right is yours.” 

“Uhm....are you and Mom sharing a bed?” 

“I’m not sure it’s any of your business, Wes, but yes. We are.” 

“Uhm....ok.  Goodnight Mom, Goodnight...Dad.”  Hugs were exchanged before Wesley retreated to his bedroom and after changing into some pyjamas he stayed awake long into the night, listening for noises coming from his parent’s room and thinking about the revelation he had just been told.

###

_Jean-Luc groggily called “Come” when he heard the door chiming late in the night.  He didn’t know who it was,  but he hoped it wasn’t an emergency. He was surprised when Beverly Crusher breezed into the room with a tear stained face dressed in her pyjamas, her dressing gown and long red hair billowing out behind her._

_“Beverly?  Are you alright?”_

_“No.  I needed....I needed to get away from Jack.”  Jean-Luc nodded and ushered her inside.  “Did he hurt you?”_

_“Not physically...uhh...can I have a drink?”_

_“Of course, where are my manners. Tea? Or something stronger?”_

_“Can you get me a hot chocolate? With whipped cream?”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Sure.  Have a seat.  I’ll get the drinks and I’ll...ah... put on a shirt.”_

_“You don’t have to. I don’t mind.”  Beverly walked over to his couch and sat down, pulling her knees up towards her chest and resting her chin on her knees.  Jean-Luc tugged the blanket his mother had sent him off the back of the couch and draped it over her shoulders before he busied himself at the replicator.  He handed her a mug, and debated sitting next to her or across from her, and he settled for perching on his coffee table in front of her so he was close.  Beverly took a sip of her hot chocolate and Jean-Luc grinned at her when she got whipped cream on her nose, and he leaned over and wiped it off before speaking._

_“Beverly...do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”  Beverly started crying again.  “I’m not going to have any babies.”  She sobbed out.  Jean-Luc took her mug back and sat it on the table next to him before he leaned forward and took her in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. “Shhh.  It’ll happen. You know these things take time. You’ve not been trying for that long.  Just give it time.  I’m sure you’ll get pregnant soon.”_

_“No, I won’t.”  She looked up.  “Did you know that Jack caught an STD from sleeping around?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No. I thought we didn’t have any anymore?”_

_“Not from human to human sex...but humans can get diseases from aliens they sleep with, and not all are treatable.”  Jean-Luc pursed his lips.  “I see. And Jack...”  Beverly slowly nodded._

_“Yeah. He said it was about ten or fifteen years ago.”  Jean-Luc frowned.  “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”  Beverly sniffed. “Can I stay here tonight? I can’t....I don’t want to see him right now.”_

_“Of course you can.  You can have the bed. I’ll sleep out here.”_

_“No. Sleep with me?”_

_“_ Beverly _, I don’t see how that’s going to solve anything.”  He brushed her hair out of her face. “Not that I would say no, Bev.  You know I find you very attractive. But I won’t sleep with you and ruin your marriage.”_

_“My marriage is already ruined. My life is ruined.”_

_“You don’t mean that.  You and Jack will come up with a solution...adoption maybe?”  Beverly shook her head. ”Jack rejected that idea a long time ago.  He said because we wouldn’t know what kind of home the child had come from he didn’t want to risk it.” She sobbed again, “I want to have a baby. I’ve wanted to be a mother since I was younger and would babysit...and this is the perfect time,”  Beverly paused and looked up at Jean-Luc as an idea formed in her head._

_“Jean-Luc, will you have a baby with me?”  Beverly leaned forward and deeply kissed Jean-Luc.  He kissed her back and ran his fingers though her hair.  She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.  “Will you? I love you. I want you to be the father of my baby. We wouldn’t have to be together and you wouldn’t even have to help raise it....I just really want a baby.”_

_“I love you too, but Bev...you’re still married to Jack. Talk with your husband first.  If he agrees, then yes, I will have a baby with you.  But if he doesn’t want you to and you want to stay with him...I won’t, alright?  I...well, I have very little respect for him knowing that he should have told you years ago about his disease, but I still have respect for the sanctity of marriage.  Come on, let’s get some sleep and we’ll talk about everything in the morning.”_

_“Will you at least hold me?”_

_“Yeah, I can do that.” It had pained Jean-Luc to see his best friend so upset.  He wanted to sleep with her and wanted to give her the baby she so desperately desired, but she needed to talk things over with Jack first.  And Jack, Jean-Luc was sure, wasn’t going to like the idea very much.  He kissed Beverly’s temple as she settled against his chest in bed.  “Goodnight, Jean-Luc.”_

_“Goodnight, Bev.”  Jean-Luc stayed awake until he heard the steady breathing that indicated Beverly had fallen asleep before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off._

_In the morning, Beverly returned to her quarters she shared with her husband, determined to get him to agree to her plan. And if he wouldn’t agree to it, she would leave him and have a baby with Jean-Luc._

###

Beverly eyed the double bed and grinned at Jean-Luc. “Well, if you wanted to get me in bed, all you had to do was ask. You didn’t need to get our son involved.” 

“ _Our_ son.  I love the way that sounds.”  Jean-Luc passed Beverly her overnight bag and he rifled through his own for his pyjamas. 

“What else would you have me call him? He is our son.” 

“I know.  It’s just nice to finally be able to acknowledge that.  You don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to tell him...especially after Jack died, and even more so when you joined me on the _Enterprise_. It was a long year the year you left him with me on the ship, let me tell you.  Being his guardian when I was actually his father was hard. I nearly told him when we were on the shuttle together.  He asked me all sorts of questions about why I didn’t have a wife and a child, and I couldn’t bring myself to tell him the reason was because I already had a son, and I was in love with his mother but was unable to be with her.”  Beverly only shook her head.

“Honestly, Jean-Luc, you should have told him.  I _do_ understand from the point of being loyal to Jack and abiding by his wishes, but I think that agreement became null and void the minute he stepped out of the _Stargazer_ on that spacewalk.”  Jean-Luc hung his head.  “You might be right. I’m sorry.” 

Jean-Luc turned his back to give Beverly some sense of privacy while she slipped on her nightgown and he changed into his pyjamas.  He heard the rustle of the covers as Beverly slid into bed. “You can turn around now. Not like you had to turn around in the first place...”  he grinned. “Just being polite, dear.”  He crawled into bed next to her and turned out the light.  In the pale moonlight filtering in from the window, he could just make out the outline of her body when he rolled over.

 “Beverly?” 

“Hmm?”

“Beverly, what if Wesley...what if he gets angry at me?  I am his father.  I should have...I should have been there for him.  I should have put aside the stupid agreement and married you after Jack had died.”

“Hmm.  And what if I had said no?” 

“Would you have?”

“Said no? Of course not.  I love you, Jean-Luc. You know that.”  She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. 

“I love you too.” 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_“You really want to have a baby with Johnny?” Beverly nodded at her husband. “Jean-Luc is our best friend. It seems like the best option.  It needs to be someone we trust.”_

_“And you’ll...have sex with Johnny?”  Beverly slowly nodded. “Or we could make the baby in a Petri dish, but that comes with the possibility of fertilizing more than one egg.”_

_“You mean, we’d have twins?”_

_“Twins...triplets...sometimes as many as quintuplets.”  Jack looked horrified. “No, I think one is enough,”  he sighed. “Fine.  Go sleep with Johnny and get pregnant.  But... this is the_ only _time I want you to ever have sex with him.  I want the baby to have my last name, and I don’t want it to know I’m not the father.”_

 _“Jack, that’s hardly fair to Jean-Luc.  He might want to be in his child’s life.”  Jack pursed his lips.  “He can be.  As an uncle.  But_ I’m _the father.  Got it?”  Beverly slowly nodded._

_“You get to go tell Jean-Luc the terms.”_

_“Fine, I will.  When will you....do it?”  Beverly shrugged. “I’ll have to run some blood tests to find out when it’s the optimal time for conception.”_

_###_

_Jack strode into Jean-Luc’ s ready room. “Johnny, we need to talk.” Jean-Luc set aside the report he was reading and indicated for Jack to take a seat before he strode to the replicator and replicated a pair of drinks.  “Of course. I imagine this is personal and not professional.”_

_“Got it in one,”  Jack took a sip of his coffee.  “Has Beverly....talked with you?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “She did, and I told her she needed to talk to you first.”_

_“Look, Johnny.  I know you love Beverly.”_

_“Of course I do, Jack. She’s one of my best friends.  I love you, too.”  Jack raised his eyebrows. “That’s not what I meant and you know it, Johnny.”  Jean-Luc sighed. Jack continued. “Beverly wants a baby.  I can’t do it, but she said she wants to have a baby with you, yeah?”_

_“She asked if I would father a child with her.  I told her it needed to be in agreement with you.”_

_“Right. Well...it will make Beverly happy to have a baby, and I don’t want us to adopt a child. If we’re going to have one, it should at least be biologically one of ours.  So....I want you to be the father of our baby.”_

_“Ok.”_

_“But...Johnny.  This is a one-time thing.  No sleeping around with Beverly after.  Not ever again.  Got it?”  Jean-Luc suppressed his eyeroll and instead asked, “What if she decides she wants a second child?”_

_“We’ll cross that if we get to it.  But for now...no. You sleep with Bev and get her pregnant and then that’s_ it. _”_

_“Alright, I can abide by that.  I take it there’s more.”_

_“Yes. The baby will have my name.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “That makes a degree of sense, since Beverly took your last name when you were married.”_

_“And...I don’t want the kid to know I’m not their father.  Not when they’re a child, not when they’re an adult.  It will be our secret.”  Jack glanced at his friend, and saw an inkling of hurt in his eyes.  “Jack...what if I want to be in the child’s life?”_

_“You can be.  As an uncle or a family friend.  But you must_ never _reveal the truth to the child.”_

_“Jack, you’re being ridiculous.  I can think of a half a dozen scenarios where it might be beneficial for the child to know I am their biological father.”  Jack shook his head. “Nope.  They must never know.”_

_Jean-Luc sighed.  “If this is the only way for Beverly to have the child she so desperately wants...fine.  I give up any parental claim on the child. Does that satisfy you?”_

_“Yes.  Also, I really don’t want to know when you and Bev have sex, so I’m going to take some shore leave and go to Risa.”_

_“Risa?”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. “Just because you told Beverly it’s ok to sleep with me – once, I might add – doesn’t mean you have permission to go sleep around on her.”_

_“Thanks for the lecture.”  Jack rose and strode out of the room.  He paused at the door and looked back at his old friend. “Remember, Johnny.  The kid can never know my secret.”_

###

Jean-Luc woke up with the old conversation on his mind.  He and Beverly had already broken their promise by telling Wesley about Jack’s impotency, so they might as well tell him everything.  Besides, Beverly was right.  Jack had been dead for close to fifteen years, and it was time to forget about the old promises....but it was going to be hard. Jean-Luc had probably used the excuse of his promise to Jack too many times when he and Beverly had gotten a little _too_ friendly, but it really was farcical as everyone who knew them understood Beverly and Jean-Luc to be a couple...including, apparently, most of Starfleet, if what Wesley had been subjected to was anything to go by.  Of course, it really didn’t help matters that Wesley was a near identical copy of Jean-Luc when he first entered the Academy, and some of the instructors were still there.

 Jean-Luc briefly wondered how things would change with Wesley now knowing his true parentage.  Would he want to change his name to Picard?  Jean-Luc grinned to himself.  He wanted nothing more than for Wesley to take his last name and be his son...even if it had taken almost twenty years for it to happen. 

Beverly stirred next to him. “Good morning, Jean-Luc.  Why do I always sleep better when I share a bed with you?”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “We could make it a permanent arrangement.”

“Hmm.  We’ll see.”  She stretched.  “What time is it?” 

“0600.  I doubt Wesley is awake.”  Beverly swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. “Good. I’m going to take a shower.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Coffee?”

“Yes, please.” 

###

Wesley found his parents sipping coffee and eating croissants when he came out of his bedroom.  It was weird calling the Captain his father, but he supposed he had been doing it for so long in his head, he finally didn’t have to worry about accidentally calling him Dad.  “Morning Mom, Morning Dad.” 

Jean-Luc grinned. “Morning , son.  Coffee?”  Wesley nodded and Jean-Luc stood to get him a cup from the replicator. 

Wesley took a seat in between his parents and Beverly passed him the plate of pastries. “Thanks.” 

“Sorry, Wes. Do you want something more substantial?  Jean-Luc...your _father_ and I tend to have light breakfasts.”  Wesley grinned. “I remember your breakfasts on the ship.”  He smeared a croissant with some jam and took a bite before speaking again.  “Dad, why don’t you just marry Mom now?” 

“Uh, don’t I get a say in this?”  Wesley sheepishly grinned at his mother. “Sorry, Mom.  But...wouldn’t you have married the Captain,  I mean, Dad, if he asked?”  Beverly’s face flushed. 

“Finish your breakfast. This might be a long story.”

###

They settled into the same seats they occupied yesterday, this time with a glass pitcher of water and three glasses on the low table between them.  Jean-Luc poured himself and Beverly a glass, but Wesley held his hand up. “No thanks.” 

“Wesley...your mother and I have thought long and hard about what to tell you, and last night we decided to tell you everything so that you would understand...and maybe be able to forgive me.”

“Forgive you, Sir?” 

“For not telling you everything sooner.  I had ample opportunity....after Jack passed, when you and your mother boarded the ship, when you were on the ship without your mother that year...”

“Is that why you let me stay, Mom?  Since I would be with my dad?”  Beverly nodded.  “I knew Jean-Luc would look after you.”    Jean-Luc frowned. “Well, I hope I did my best.”  Beverly leaned over and patted his arm. “I’d say you did ok. Wes?”

“Yeah. “  Jean-Luc smiled. 

“Where did we leave off last night?” 

“You and Mom had sex.” 

“Right.  Before that happened, I think we need to tell you about your father’s...about Jack’s reaction to everything.” 

“Okay.” 

###

_Beverly was in her eighth month of pregnancy, and she was loving it, except for the morning sickness she was plagued with at the beginning.  She would joke with Jean-Luc that it was all his fault and Jack would just glare.  Jean-Luc thought Beverly was beautiful pregnant with his child, and he started to regret the agreement he made.  He wanted nothing more than to be able to hold his child in his arms when he or she was born.  He had mentioned it to Beverly, and she assured him she would call him when she went into labour and he could be there, though Jack had objected._

_“I think we need to write up some kind of legally binding agreement.”_

_“Jack, don’t be ridiculous.  It’s natural that Jean-Luc would want to see his child after they are born.”  Beverly shook her head at her husband.  He hadn’t been as attentive as she would have liked him to be through her pregnancy, and if she was honest, Jean-Luc paid her far more attention.  Not for the first time she regretted staying with Jack and agreeing to his terms.  She thought about leaving him, and then dismissed the thought, worried he would try to gain legal custody of the child that wasn’t his biologically.  But Beverly had a plan. Since she was Assistant Medical Officer, it fell to her to file relevant paperwork for births and deaths.  She would simply omit Jack’s name from the child’s birth certificate.  Then, if she ever did get the courage to leave him, he wouldn’t have any legal claim on her child._

_“I don’t like it.  I saw him with his hand on your belly yesterday.”_

_“The baby kicked.  I wanted Jean-Luc to feel it.  I let Commander Ben Zoma touch me too, and you aren’t bothered by that!”_

_“Well, yeah...that’s Ben Zoma, not...Johnny.”  Beverly sighed. “And what would you have it say?  ‘I solemnly swear never to reveal to Beverly and Jack’s child that I am their biological father’?”_

_“Yeah. That sounds perfect.”  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “You get to tell Jean-Luc.  I’m not.  I trust him.”_

###

“Wow, Dad.  So...did you sign something?”  Jean-Luc nodded and reached for the PADD resting on the table and called up a file.  He passed the document to Wesley, who looked at it, stunned.  “Why?”

“Because I love your mother.  And I love you. You hadn’t even been born yet, and I was already in love with you.  You don’t know how much I regretted signing Jack’s agreement when your mother first put you in my arms.” 

###

_“Beverly, he’s perfect.”  Beverly had just placed her hours old son in Jean-Luc’s arms and he gazed down at the baby in wonderment.  “Hi there, little guy.  I’m....”  Jean-Luc’s voice broke with unshed tears. “I’m your Uncle Jean-Luc.  Your mommy is very special to me, and so are you.”_

_Beverly’s heart broke as she looked at father and son and once again regretted her decision and wondered if she could somehow fix the mess Jack had gotten them into.  “He looks like you,” she said._

_“Oh no, he looks just like his mother.”  Beverly smiled. “Look at that hair.  That’s all you.  And that nose is most definitely yours.  I wonder how much he’ll look like you as he grows up and if anyone will start to question it?”_

_“I’m sorry, Beverly.  I love...I love him, and I love you...but maybe...maybe it’s a mistake if I stay around in yours and his life.  Someone is bound to suspect eventually...”_

_“Let them.  I don’t want you to disappear.”  Jean-Luc smiled. “What have you called him?”_

_“Wesley John.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. “John?”  Beverly nodded. “I wanted...I wanted to make it Jean-Luc, but I didn’t think Jack would like that, so I suggested John.  It’s Jack’s dad’s name too...but it’s for you.”_

_“Thank you, Beverly.”  Jean-Luc leaned over and pressed a light kiss to her lips.  Jack saw the kiss and came storming into the room. “Oi, what are you kissing my wife for?”_

_“Jack...I was merely congratulating my best friend on the birth of her son.  He’s beautiful.”_

_“And he’s ours.  You remember the agreement?”  Jean-Luc slowly nodded and passed the baby back to Beverly.  “Yes,” his voice was full of emotion, ignored by Jack and felt by Beverly.  “I just came by to welcome this one to the world.  I’ll leave you three.  Jack, are you taking your paternity leave now?”_

_“Naw, Bev can handle things.”  Jean-Luc had to keep his anger in check. “Will you be staying on the ship?”  Beverly nodded.  “For a few months, but I have my internship on Delos Four lined up.  I’ve spoken with the doctor there and I can move in six months.  Can you...do you think the_ Stargazer _could drop us off?”_

_“Sure.  And I’ll come up with reasons to be in the area to visit as often as you want.”  Nearby, Jack cleared his throat.  “For you and Jack, I mean.”_

_Jean-Luc gave Beverly and Wesley one last lingering look before he exited Sickbay and left Jack to be Wesley’s father._

_###_

“Wait...so that’s why my middle name is John? It wasn’t for Grandpa?”  Beverly shook her head. “No.  It was for your father...but Jack assumed I suggested John for his father, and I just let him.”

“Oh.  But why didn’t you ever tell me? Even after Dad....Jack...died?”  Beverly shrugged. “I guess it never came up.”  Wesley picked the PADD back up and started tapping out commands on it. 

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for my birth certificate.” 

“Why?”

“Because this whole thing...it sounds so crazy.  But if the Captain is my dad, won’t his name be on my birth certificate?”  Beverly held out her hand for her PADD. “Give it here.” 

She called up his birth certificate within minutes and passed it back to him. “Look at the date.  This is your amended birth certificate. If you tap on the date, it will link to the original.”  Wesley studied his birth certificate, issued in 2355, when he was seven.  It clearly listed his mother as Beverly Crusher, and his father as Jean-Luc Picard.  He tapped the date, and his original birth certificate appeared.  His father’s name had been left blank. 

“This is all true?”  Beverly slowly nodded.

“I....I need to think.” 

“Why don’t we take a break and have some Lunch?  Go out and get some fresh air?  There’s a cafe not too far from here if I remember rightly.”  Wesley shook his head.  “Do you mind if I....go off alone for a bit?  I’ll...I’ll come back, I promise.” 

Jean-Luc nodded.  “Join us for dinner?” Wesley nodded as he stood up. “What time?” 

“1900?” 

“I’ll be back by then.” 

The door shut behind him and he didn’t see his mother crumple into his father’s arms, worried that she had lost her son. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Wesley walked aimlessly as thoughts ran through his head and found himself, surprisingly, back on campus and he could see Boothby, once again tending to a patch of flowers. Wesley supposed there must be a lot of weeds to handle, but he couldn’t help but marvel at Boothby’s ability to always be there when he needed someone to talk to, not unlike his friend Guinan on the _Enterprise._ Truth be told, he was a little surprised he hadn’t run into Guinan. 

“Ah, Wesley.  Come to help me with the weeding again?” 

“Boothby....I talked to my mom and the Captain.  They made a special trip here just to talk to me.”  Boothby stood up and placed a hand on Wesley’s shoulder. “Must be important. Want to talk about it, son?”

“Yeah...I guess.”  Boothby walked over to a bench and sat down. “I needed a break, anyway.”  Wesley grinned at the older man. 

“Captain Picard...is my father.” 

“Well now, that’s quite the revelation.  You’re positive?”  Wesley nodded. “My parents told me, and I saw my birth certificate.  Jack Crusher...he was just my mother’s husband.  I guess that made him my step-father?  So I grew up my whole life with a last name that doesn’t even belong to my father and thinking my father was dead, but....he wasn’t. And he never told me.” Wesley angrily brushed a tear away.

“It’s alright if you need to cry, lad.  Sometimes we cry when we find out something shocking.” 

“Yeah.”

“But tell me...I thought you said you already felt as though Captain Picard was your father?” 

“I did.  And I guess maybe a small part of me always knew?  I don’t know.”  He shrugged. 

_###_

_“Uncle Jean-Luc watch me!”_    _Four-year-old Wesley zoomed around the arboretum on his tricycle.  “Great job, Wesley.”_

_“Uh-huh. Mommy said I could have a big boy bike for my birthday.  Will you teach me how to ride it?”  Jean-Luc smiled. “Well, sure, Wes, but shouldn’t you ask your father?”  Wesley shook his head. “Noooo. I want you to.”_

_“Well, alright then.  How many weeks until your birthday?”_

_“Six!”  Jean-Luc pretended to think about it.  “I suppose I could come back and visit for your birthday...if your mommy would let me.”_

_“Uh-huh. I know she will! Mommy loves you!”  Jean-Luc grinned back at the boy he desperately wanted to call son.  “Ok, one more time around the path, and then I think we had better get back for dinner.”_

_“Can I ride my trike through the space station?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, Wes.  I’ll have to carry it back for you.”  Wesley frowned, but sped off for a final lap around the arboretum.  On the walk back, he held Jean-Luc’s hand. “Uncle Jean-Luc, I love you.”_

_“Love you too, Wes.”_

###

“So..what are you going to do?” Boothby asked, pulling Wesley out of his memories.

“I dunno.  I guess...change my name?  Try to be Wesley Picard?  I don’t even know who Wesley Picard is.  But everyone thinks I’m his anyway, so it’s just...confirming it, I guess.”  Boothby nodded. 

“You know, Wesley.  You are the spitting image of your father – Picard – when he was a cadet.  You should ask him if he has any photos.  Maybe you have a little less muscle.”  Wesley grinned. “Didn’t he wrestle?” 

“Aye.  And he ran track.”  Wesley shook his head. “Yeah, I don’t think I’m that much like him.  I don’t like running.” 

“Have you tried it?” Wesley shrugged.  “Well...not really.” 

“Try it.  It’s very...cathartic.”

“ _You_ run?  But you have to be...I mean....”  Boothby chuckled. “Aye, that I am.  But I used to run.  Trust me.  It’s great for thinking.” 

“Hmm. Maybe.”  Boothby rose from the bench. “Well, I best be getting back to my work. The weeds don’t pull themselves up.  But you come back and talk to old Boothby anytime you need to.” 

“Thanks, Boothby.”   Wesley stood and started walking towards the Academy gymnasium. He had never gone running before, but maybe it was time to try it out.

###

Jean-Luc had convinced Beverly to go on a stroll after Lunch at the cafe.  She was distraught and worried she had lost her son by not telling him the truth, and Jean-Luc wasn’t sure what to do.  He held her hand in his and gave it a squeeze as they walked through the park.  He spotted a bench, and led Beverly over to the bench. 

“Beverly, love...I don’t know how to fix this.” 

“Do you think Wesley is mad at us?”  She twined her fingers in Jean-Luc’s and leaned into his shoulder.  He swapped hands so he could wrap an arm around her.  “I...I don’t know.  Shocked and surprised, definitely.  But angry?  I guess we’ll find out this evening.”  Beverly dropped her head onto Jean-Luc’s shoulder and he kissed the side of her head. 

“I’m sorry, Beverly.  We should have.... _I_ should have made this right years ago. But I had this stupid loyalty to Jack, and I just couldn’t....but our lives could have been so much easier.” 

 “Yes, they could have. But, we can’t change the past. We can only move forward.”  She tilted her head and kissed his cheek.  “Come on,  buy me an ice cream?” 

###

“Mom, did you love dad?”  The family was once again sitting in the living room, this time with glasses of wine and a cheeseboard on the table.  The cheese had been largely untouched, but Wesley thought it was a nice touch.  It made him feel grown up. 

“What do you mean, sweetheart?  Jean-Luc or Jack?”

“Uh...both?”   Beverly nibbled on a cracker before answering. “Yes.  I loved Jack.  I wouldn’t have married him if I hadn’t loved him.  But...I also loved, and still do love, Jean-Luc,”  Beverly exchanged a glance with Jean-Luc, who reached out his hand so she could grasp it.  “You have to understand, Wes...when I asked Jean-Luc to be your father, I asked him because I loved him.”

“Oh.”  Beverly shot a puzzled glance at her son. “Oh?  That’s all you have to say?”  Wesley sheepishly grinned, “Well, I guess I’m glad I was conceived out of love.” 

###

_Beverly nervously rang the chime outside Jean-Luc’s quarters.  Jack had left to go on shore leave as he hadn’t wanted to be around and Beverly was beginning to doubt herself – not doubting having a baby with Jean-Luc, but doubting if she could just sleep with him a few times and then never think about it again. Jean-Luc opened the door and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.  “Hi,” he breathed out nervously._

_“Hi.  I, ah...brought my overnight bag?”  She held out the small bag and Jean-Luc smiled.  “That’s...good. Ah, I thought we’d have a light dinner, if that’s alright with you?”  She nodded. Jean-Luc took her bag from her.  “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll put this in the bedroom...”  Beverly nervously giggled and twisted her hair around her finger as she took a tentative seat on the edge of the sofa._

_“Beverly, this is ridiculous.  We’re best friends.  This shouldn’t be awkward!”  Beverly grinned. “I know.  But...we’re going to have sex tonight.  Is that...weird?  Like, I was ready to sleep with you spur of the moment a few weeks ago, but now I find...”_

_“You’re nervous?”  She nodded. “Me too,” Jean-Luc paused, “we shouldn’t be.  Uhm...would you like a glass of wine?”  Beverly nodded. “Maybe something stronger?”_

_“Why, you need to be drunk to sleep with me?”  Jean-Luc saw the pained look on Beverly’s face and he patted her shoulder. “I’m sorry.  I...why is this awkward?”  She shrugged._

_“Look, I know Jack asked for three weeks off.  How long do we have for....”_

_“We have a few days.  I’m about to ovulate, and sperm can last a few days inside...and I’m being way too clinical, aren’t I?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “What I was asking was do we have time to maybe...have a little romance about it? Or is that...would that be inappropriate?”_

_“No,” Beverly softly said.  “I’d like that.”_

_###_

Wesley made a horrified face. “Oh, gross. I don’t want to know the details about my parents having sex!  Sheesh, Mom. I only wanted to know if you were in love with Dad.” 

Beverly laughed.  “Well, then the answer is yes.  I love your father very much.”  She gave Jean-Luc’s hand another squeeze.

“So...get married?  I mean, you guys doesn’t it seem a bit weird to not be married but have a twenty-year-old kid?”

“Twenty are you?”  Beverly cocked an eyebrow. “I think I remember when I gave birth to you.” Wesley sighed. “Alright. Nearly twenty. But seriously, Mom...Dad...just get married already why don’t you?” 

“Wesley, it’s a little more complicated than that.” Jean-Luc steepled his fingers and pressed them against his lips.  “For one, there was my promise to Jack Crusher that I wouldn’t sleep with your mother again-“

“Wait. You guys haven’t had sex in twenty years?! But you’re always sharing a bed!” 

“We sleep.” Wesley shook his head. “Come on... _twenty years_?! I can’t even go-“ and then he stopped, realising what he nearly admitted to his parents. 

“Yes? Go on, Wes.” 

“Uhh...never mind, Dad.”Jean-Luc smirked.  “Like I was saying, I had made a promise to Jack that I would only be with your mother long enough to, well, create you.”  Wesley made a face. “Gross.” 

“But Mom, didn’t you want another child?”  Beverly nodded. “I did, but it just wasn’t the right time.” 

###

_“Jack, I want another baby.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Well, Wesley is five...I think he’d be ready to handle the responsibilities of being a big brother, don’t you?  Dalen is pleased with my work, so taking maternity leave would’t be a problem...why not?”  Jack sighed.  "You_ know _why not.”_

_“Jean-Luc.”_

_“Yes,”  Jack sneered.  “Johnny.”_

_“We could ask Walker?”  Jack snorted. “Not likely.  As if I’d let Wally lay a finger on you.  It’s bad enough to slept with Johnny.”  Jack sighed and looked at the pained look in Beverly’s eyes. “You really want another?”  She nodded._

_“Do you have to..._ sleep _with him again?”  Beverly shook her head. “No, we could do artificial insemination.”_

_“But then we might have more than one baby?”_

_“No-ooo, not exactly.  But Jean-Luc would have to ejaculate and then I would almost immediately need to insert it to not lose potency...” Jack made a face. “So you’d basically have sex with an inanimate object loaded with Johnny’s jizz?”_

_“You put it so eloquently.”_

_“Fine.  I don’t want to be around when you do this though.”  Beverly nodded. “I’ll talk to Jean-Luc and see if he can schedule some leave when...well, when I’m next ovulating.”_

_###_

_“Jean-Luc,  I’m about to ovulate.”_

_“Bev, we can’t.  Jack died just a week ago...we can’t possibly have a baby this close to his death. People will talk.”_

_“So?  There’s no reason it couldn’t be Jack’s. I just saw him two weeks ago.  It could be believable.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “And what? I give up my rights to my child again so a dead man can be their father?” He shook his head. “No, Bev.  Give it...give it a little more time, then we can think about it.”_

_“What about Wesley?”_

_“What about him?”_

_“Should we tell him you’re really his father?”  Jean-Luc shook his head again. “No.  Let Jack...let Jack have this one.  As much as I would love to hear him call me Daddy...I promised Jack I wouldn’t tell him.”_

_“If we have a baby in a few months, it’ll be kind of obvious that baby isn’t Jack’s, you know.”  Jean-Luc smoothed down Beverly’s hair and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “I know, but...we’ll work this all out later. We still have a funeral to attend.”_

###

“And then, the _Stargazer_ was destroyed and your father was court marshalled over it...of course, you wouldn’t remember any of that.”

“I remember a little.  I remember him coming to stay with us for a while.”  Beverly nodded. “He stayed with us during the inquest, but it wasn’t really the right time to talk about having a baby and then your father was given a desk job on Earth....we didn’t join him for another few years when I transferred to take my Commander exam.”

“Ok, _that_ I remember.  So, why not then?”

“Wes....you were thirteen.  I wasn’t about to have children thirteen years apart. Plus, I was older...”

“So...you guys won’t have another? You know, to have a do over?”  Jean-Luc reached across the table for Wesley’s hand. “Wesley. If your mother and I decide to have another child, they will _not_ be a do over. I like to think I was still there for you, even if your mother and  I didn’t tell you who I was.” 

_###_

_Jean-Luc disembarked the shuttle and looked around the arrivals hall, frowning.  It wasn’t like Wesley, or at least Beverly, not to be waiting for him when he arrived for a visit.  He hoped everything was alright.  He was just picking up his bag when he heard the sound of shoes squeaking on the floor and a breathless almost ten-year-old Wesley ran into the hall._

_“I’m sorry...I’m late...school..late....”  Wesley huffed.  Jean-Luc patted him on the back. “Catch your breath first, son.  Did you run?  You know you’re not supposed to run through the corridors.”  Wesley hung his head. “Sorry.  I just didn’t want you to think I forgot you were coming.”_

_“How could I think that?  No, more likely you were hoping to take my bag and snoop in it for your present.”  Wesley’s eyes lit up.  “I have a present?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “For your birthday.”_

_“Can I open it now?”_

_“No, it’s not your birthday yet, is it?”_

_“Aw, man.”  Jean-Luc hugged the boy close and kissed the top of his head. “Love you, Wes.”_

_“Love you too, Uncle Jean-Luc.  Come on, Mom said she was making your favourite for dinner tonight!”  Wesley eagerly grabbed Jean-Luc’s hand to tug him through the station, all the while Jean-Luc had a huge grin on his face._

_###_

“I guess maybe I always knew?  I remember when one of your friends visited and they said I looked like you.”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “Louis.  We grew up together.  You were fourteen then, I think.  So proud to have been told you look like me.”  Jean-Luc patted his bald pate.  “Perhaps now, you’re regretting being my son.”  Wesley laughed.

 “Dad,  I’m already losing my hair.” 

“Sorry.  Picard family trait....”  Wesley grinned. “I don’t mind.” He took a deep breath and glanced at both of his parents. “Dad, you still haven’t really explained why you didn’t marry Mom.  I mean, Jack was dead.  Why were you so loyal to a dead man’s stupid demands?”  Jean-Luc hung his head. “I don’t know, Wes.  Is that what you want?”

“Well, it’d be kinda nice since I just changed my name with the Academy....”  Beverly dropped her glass, spilling red wine on the carpet.  She jumped up to clean it, but Jean-Luc waved her hand away and he rose instead.

“You...you did?”  Wesley nodded. “Yeah,  after I talked to Boothby and I went for a run...Dad, I still don’t get why you like running so much, by the way.  I went to the Admin building and changed my name. I just hope it doesn’t cause problems with Commander Sisko.”  Jean-Luc returned with a small device he ran over the spill, instantly cleaning it up as if it wasn’t there.  He patted Beverly’s leg and poured her a second glass when he looked up at the name Wesley said.

“Sisko?”

“Yeah, he was the instructor I told you about?  I looked it up, Dad, and his wife died at Wolf three five nine, and I guess he holds you responsible.”  Jean-Luc frowned.  He still beat himself up over all of his actions as Locutus. Between talking with Beverly and long sessions with Deanna, he was only just beginning to forgive himself.  He hadn’t thought about needing the forgiveness from anyone else other than his shipmates.

“Oh, ahh...I...I can talk with Admiral Brand,”  Jean-Luc swallowed the lump in his throat that threatened to consume him whenever he thought of his time as Locutus. “Maybe we can get you transferred out of the class. Surely your first hand experience is good enough.” 

“Dad. No.  I’ll talk to Admiral Brand. I don’t want any special favours just because I’m your son.  I mean, isn’t that how we got into this in the first place?”

“Well, I’m proud of you for handling it yourself.”

“Thanks, Dad. And Dad?”

“Yes, son?”

“Locutus _wasn’t your fault.”_

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was Beverly’s turn to hold Jean-Luc in bed while he cried.  “Beverly...it left me feeling so powerless.  I was _me_ and yet I wasn’t.  And I let them in...oh god, I let them in,” Jean-Luc’s cries turned to sobs and all Beverly could do was hold him and sooth him. 

“Shh, Jean-Luc.  You know it wasn’t you at all.  You weren’t in control. “ 

“They accessed my brain.  They knew _everything_ Jean-Luc Picard knew.  Even...oh god, they knew about Wesley.  What if they come back and take him?  They can’t have my son! I won’t let them!”  Beverly lightly slapped Jean-Luc’s face.  “Jean-Luc.  They’re gone. Destroyed.  Remember?  You helped.” 

“You don’t understand, Beverly.  They have  a hive mind.  Anything they learned went into the collective...we only destroyed this one cell.  There could be others.”

“Well, then we’ll destroy them again.  You haven’t put Wesley in danger.  You having a son was probably just a tiny blip and they took no notice of the information since they only wanted Starfleet secrets.”  He nodded. “Perhaps you’re right.  We’re all safe now...right?”  Beverly kissed him. “We are.” 

Wesley could hear his father sobbing in the next room and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted his father to know that he loved him...but he was still Captain Picard.  And the Captain wouldn’t appreciate an Ensign walking in on him crying....but then again, he wasn’t just any Ensign and the Captain wasn’t just any Captain.  Wesley grabbed his bathrobe and padded over to the door to his parent’s room and lightly knocked. “Mom?  Dad?”  There were a few hushed whispers before he heard his mother call “Come in, Wes.”

He opened the door and his mother patted the bed.  “I heard...ah...Dad, are you alright?” Wesley perched on the foot of the bed and looked at his father inquisitively.

“I’m fine, son.”  Beverly shot Jean-Luc a look and he sighed. “Your mother would have me tell you I’m not fine.  She wants me to share my feelings with you, but I don’t want to burden you with this.” 

“Tell me, Dad.”

Jean-Luc opened up to Wesley then and told him what it had really been like when he was at the mercy of the Borg and how difficult he sometimes found his recovery. Wesley was speechless. “Wow, Dad.  Why didn’t you want to tell me any of this before?”

“I didn’t want you to think I was weak.”  Wesley shook his head. “Nah, not weak, Dad.  _Never_ weak. Besides, I remember when you reacted to Mom’s voice.  You wouldn’t have done that if you were weak.  You were strong and fought them.”  Jean-Luc smiled at his son. “Thank you, Wes.  It’s good to know you still look up to me despite what you saw. And I am sorry that an instructor feels the need to take out his anger with Locutus out on you.  Perhaps I should pay him a visit while you’re meeting with Admiral Brand?”  Wesley grinned. “Dad, he’d probably shit his pants.” 

“Good.”

Beverly rolled her eyes. “What am I supposed to do tomorrow?”

“Organise our wedding?”  Jean-Luc grinned at Beverly.  “Are you..are you proposing?”

“I might be.” 

“Well, I might accept.”  She leaned over and kissed Jean-Luc and wound her hands around his shoulders to deepen the kiss.  “Okay....and that’s my cue to leave. Night Mom, Night Dad.” 

“Night Wes.” 

Wes slid out of the room amidst the hushed whispers of his parents finally fully declaring their love for each other.

###

Beverly suppressed her giggle as she watched her son adjust his uniform top the same exact way his father did. “How no one else on the ship saw the resemblance...” She shook her head. Perhaps they all did, but out of respect for the Captain never asked. 

“You sure you want to meet with the Admiral alone?  It can be quite intimidating...”

“Nah, I’ll be ok,” he grinned at his father as they left the apartment and headed outside for the short walk to the campus. “I’ve seen how you  handled Admiral Nechayev.  I think I can handle it.”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “Admiral Brand is likely to know you’re my son right away, we went to the Academy together.” 

“Dad, how come you’re not an Admiral?  You’d be good at it.”

“Thank you for the compliment, but they offered it to me once...actually offered me Brand’s job.  I turned it down.  I prefer my starship.” 

“I see.  Hey Dad, you’re not _really_ going to yell at Commander Sisko, are you?” 

“Yell is such a harsh word, Wes.  But I thought I might sneak in and audit his class, the one Brand has excused you from this morning. See what he says about the battle. Then I will speak with him if necessary. In front of your class.”  Wesley grinned. “Man, I wish I was in class today.” 

“Indeed.”  Jean-Luc paused with Wesley outside the main administration building. “Admiral Brand is a formidable woman, but she’s also very fair. She’ll listen to you, Wes. Good luck.”

“Thanks, Dad.  You too.”

Wesley squared his shoulders, tugged down his top, and strode into the building.  Jean-Luc couldn’t help the proud grin that spread across his face. 

###

Wesley was ushered into the office by a young Ensign who must have graduated recently.  “Admiral, Cadet..Cr...Picard to see you.”

“Well, which one is it?”  The Ensign nervously consulted her PADD. “Uh, Picard, Sir.”  Admiral Brand raised her eyebrows.  “Picard, eh? So Jean-Luc has a son who has joined Starfleet.”

“Yes, Sir.” Wesley watched out of the corner of his eye as the Ensign slipped out of the room.

“I hope you’re not here expecting any special favours simply because your father is a Captain.”

“No, Sir.” 

“Well, take a seat.  Would you like a drink?  Tea?  Or perhaps you don’t follow your father and would prefer coffee?” 

“Coffee, please.”  Admiral Brand pressed a button on her desk. “Bring in a pot of coffee.”  The pair remained silent until the Ensign came back in balancing a tray with a silver coffee pot and two white china cups along with a silver sugar bowl and silver pitcher of milk.  Admiral Brand poured out the cups and pointed at the milk and sugar. “Ah, no thanks, Sir.” 

“Good taste. Now, Cadet Picard, what can I do for you?”  Wesley grinned.  It was the first time he had been called Cadet Picard after his official name change.  “Well?”

“Sorry, Sir. I only changed my name yesterday and it’s still a surprise to be called Picard.  But that’s why I’m here.  Some of the instructors...they seem to have...expectations of me based on my parentage and one in particular took out his anger with my father on me.”  Admiral Brand took a sip of her coffee before responding. 

“Which instructors?”

“Doctor Quells in Organic Chemistry and Commander Sisko in Advanced Tactics.”  Admiral Brand tried to hide her smile.  “Let me guess, you’re not doing very well in OChem?” 

“No, Sir.  I just failed a test.” 

“Yes, Jean-Luc wasn’t very good at OChem either.  He nearly failed it, did he tell you that?”  Wesley nodded. “But I can see where you wouldn’t want to be compared to your father.  Unfortunately, Quells has been teaching since well before your father and I were Cadets so it’s probably natural when he sees your last name.”

“Sir, I didn’t change my name until yesterday.  I, ah...didn’t know Captain Picard was my father until yesterday.” 

“I see. Well, that’s _very_ interesting, but I’m sure Jean-Luc would not appreciate if I pry into his personal life.  He always was a private man, even when we were cadets.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

“As for Commander Sisko...I am very sorry Ensign. His actions were entirely unprofessional.  I will need to have words with him.  But why are you taking Advanced Tactics?  Weren’t you already an Ensign when you came to the Academy?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Cadet Picard, you need to make an appointment with your advisor.  Your credits you earned on board the _Enterprise_  while serving should suffice for Advanced Tactics.   Who did most of your instruction on the _Enterprise_?”

“Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commander La Forge, and Lieutenant Commander Data.  Occasionally Lieutenant Worf.  Dad tried to stay out of my training, and Mom had Doctor Hill give me my first aid training.”

“Very wise of them.  I did read the reports from the _Enterprise_ , young man, and I have to say, you were very impressive.  I know you don’t want to hear this, but you really are your father’s son.  You even look like him...although you _do_ have a little more hair than him.”  Wesley grinned.  “No doubt that’s your mother. I don’t think I know your mother...Crusher was it?”

“Howard, actually.  She was Beverly Howard when she started the Academy, then she married Jack Crusher..Um, actually, it’s kind of a long story, Sir.”  Admiral Brand nodded. “Never mind, Cadet.  I’m sure I can get the story out of your father at the next poker game.”  She eyed Wesley over her cup of tea. “Was there anything else?”

“No, Sir.”

“Then, you are dismissed.  I will excuse you from class for the rest of the week so you may visit with your parents, but your instructors will expect you to make up the work.  Oh, and congratulations on making Nova.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

###

Jean-Luc slid into the back of the classroom, PADD in hand.  He put his head down, studying his PADD as the students filled in.  He knew they would pay little attention to a Starfleet Captain sitting in the back of a classroom until he commanded their attention, and he didn’t want to draw the attention of the instructor right away.  All of the instructors were used to having assorted members of Starfleet popping in and out of their classes, so he also knew Commander Sisko wouldn’t take notice of him. 

He didn’t think the Commander knew what he looked like, and he hoped he didn’t just look like an older, balder, version of Wesley.  _Then again,_   he grinned to himself, _that probably wouldn’t be a bad thing._   He settled down and listened to the chatter of the students. A few were taking about Wesley and how he had made it onto the Nova Squadron and it made his heart swell. A few wondered why he wasn’t in class today, but assumed it was related to his new position.  At the podium,  a dark complected bald man wearing Commander pips cleared his throat. 

“Settle down.  Today we shall continue our discussion of Wolf three five nine.”  A hand was raised.  “Yes, Cadet?”

“Sir, how can we study the battle when no one survived?”

“We have the reports of those who were able to evacuate and get away.  From there we can speculate what happened with the Borg.”  The cadet nodded, satisfied.

“Now, does anyone know why this battle happened?”  There were blank looks around the room. A few cadet appeared to look around nervously when Sisko banged his fist on his lectern.  “It was because of a Borg named Locutus,”  there were gasps around the room.  Everyone remembered what happened the prior week when Sisko mentioned Locutus.  “Who can tell me who Locutus is?”  He nodded at a cadet who raised her hand.

“Sir, isn’t it was?  He doesn’t exist anymore.” 

“It is _is._ Do you know who he is?  He is masquerading as  a Starfleet officer. In fact, the admiralty appear to have _rewarded_ the man by allowing him to keep his position as the most influential Captain in Starfleet.  His name is Captain Jean-Luc Picard.”  There were more gasps and nervous looks from the cadets who hadn’t noticed Wesley missing from class.  Surely, this would upset the son of the man. 

Jean-Luc slowly stood.  “Yes? Captain?  Can I help you?”

Jean-Luc levelled a look at the Commander as he walked down the stairs to stand nose to nose with the Commander.  “Yes, you can.  You can stop defaming my reputation.” 

“ _Your_ reputation?”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at the Commander.  “Excuse me. Your reputation, Sir?”

“My name is Captain Jean-Luc Picard.”  The room was so quiet, you could have heard a bubble pop and then suddenly, the room was filled with raised hands.  “Captain, what was it like?”

Jean-Luc glanced at the cadet who had spoken and arched an eyebrow.  The cadet blushed. “Sorry, Sir.”    Jean-Luc glanced around the room at the group of cadets and took up a position behind the lectern.  “I will answer your question, Cadet.  It was horrible.  There was a small piece of me aware of what was going on, but I had no control over the situation.  All I could think of was the other Borg and how those people must feel in a tiny part of their soul.”  Commander Sisko rolled his eyes.  “You’re not suggesting we treat these machines as human, are you?”

“They are human.  Or rather, were.”  Jean-Luc held out his arms.  “I am human, am I not? And yet,  I was briefly Borg.”  Another hand went up. “Sir, how did you become normal again?”

“You mean human?”  The cadet nodded. “A very good Doctor.”  Sisko snorted.  Jean-Luc turned to the Commander. “I’m sorry, was something I said funny?”

“No, Sir.” 

“Good.  My Chief Medical Officer along with my Chief Engineer were able to remove every bit of Borg machinery attached to me.  Once the collective was destroyed,  my link with them was lost and I became myself again.  The tiny part of me was able to return and I was whole again.”

“What happened to the Borg part?”

“Gone.” Another snort from the Commander.  Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes.  “Cadets, I’m going to speak with your instructor in the hallway for a few minutes.  I’m sure you have something in your textbooks to occupy yourselves with.”  There were nervous glances around the lecture hall and hushed whispers, but the cadets dutifully obeyed the Captain of the flagship and every last one pulled their PADD towards them and soon the only sound was the tapping of fingers as a ‘page’ was turned.

Out in the hallway, was another matter entirely.

“Commander,”  Jean-Luc began in an even tone.  “I would like to know what I have done to warrant such treatment by you. I understand you also harassed my son a few days ago in class.”

“Hah! I knew he was your son the minute I saw his name.  Couldn’t hide him behind his mother’s name forever.”  Jean-Lu glared at the Commander.  “You will show respect to a superior officer.”  He spoke quietly, but firmly.  Jean-Luc didn’t become the captain of the flagship by bullying his way to the top, and he wasn’t about to start now.  It was, perhaps, his quiet anger than often caused his opponents to take a step back. But not in Sisko’s case. 

“Why should I?  You aren’t worthy of the Captain pips you wear on your collar!”  Jean-Luc merely twitched an eyebrow.  Sisko did not back down.  “Of course, Starfleet reinstated you. Why wouldn’t they? You’re their golden Captain!  But you....you....you are a killer.  Sisko raised his voice on the last word. The cadets could hear their instructor yelling and strained their ears to hear the reply from the calm, yet seething, Captain.

“Commander,”  Jean-Luc began quietly, his voice dripping with venom.  “I understand you have suffered the tragic loss of your wife,”  Sisko scoffed, “What do you know of loss? Your own wife and son were on your ship.”

“Yes, that may be true.  But that doesn’t mean I haven’t experienced loss.  _You_ do not know what it’s like to wake up in the middle of the night, hearing the screams of the innocent officers being assimilated.  _You_ don’t know what it’s like to know that your own knowledge could bring about the destruction of humanity, and _you_ do not know what it’s like to want to scream and make it all stop, but you can’t quite gain control of your body. So when I say I understand, _I understand.”_

Sisko fell silent. 

“Locutus,” Jean-Luc hid his shudder as he said the name, “Locutus doesn’t exist.  He wasn’t me, and he _isn’t_ me.  And frankly, if you feel the need to take out your anger on my son, then perhaps you shouldn’t be teaching at all.”  Sisko hung his head. “Rest assured, I _will_ be discussing your conduct with Admiral Brand, and no doubt your outburst will be the talk of the campus if I know anything about cadets.  Do not let your anger ruin your career.”  Jean-Luc spun on his heel and walked away from the bewildered Commander, who was somewhat relieved the stoic Captain hadn’t demoted him on the spot, and left him with the realisation that Captain Jean-Luc Picard was stronger than he looked.

Jean-Luc met Wesley halfway between the lecture hall and the administration building.  “How did it go with Brand?”

“She told me she would speak with the instructors. And I might not have to take Sisko’s class since I was an Ensign.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, well, I think I might need to drop in on my old friend as well. Mention to her what Commander Sisko is teaching.”  Wesley grinned. “I wish I had been there.  Did you hand him his ass?”

Jean-Luc chuckled. “You’ll have to ask your classmates. Now, it seems I have asked your mother to marry me but I did not have a ring to give her. Would you like to come with me?”

“Where are we going?”

“La Barre. I’m going to see if there’s anything suitable for your mother.  And, I suppose you need to meet your uncle, aunt, and cousin.” 

“Uh, sure but Dad, shouldn’t we take Mom too?”

“You might have a point there. We’ll go home first.”

Jean-Luc knocked on the door to his old friend’s office.  “Gwen?  Are you busy?” 

“Jean-Luc, I just spoke with your son.  Come in, come in.  Earl Grey?”  Jean-Luc nodded an Admiral Brand pressed her intercom to request the drink for her friend. “Sit, sit.  I understand you  have quite the interesting story to tell.” Jean-Luc pursed his lips. “Hmm. I’m not sure it’s much of a story.  The short version is that Beverly’s husband was impotent and I was asked to father a child with her.  Wesley is the result.  We never told Wesley, not even after Jack passed away and well...you know Beverly and my situation.” 

Brand grinned. “The couple who is together but never admits to it? Yep.” Jean-Luc chuckled. “Well, then, you’ll be pleased to know I finally asked Beverly to marry me.”

“I’m delighted.  Now, I know you, and I know you didn’t just come here for a chat. We could chat just as easily at the poker game next week.  Are you here to see me as Superintendent?” 

“Yes.  It seems there is a problem with one of your instructors.  Actually, I’m here to levy a complaint against him.  If it had been within my powers, he might have found himself demoted earlier.”  Brand grimaced. “Sisko?”

“Sisko.  Now, I know Wesley came to talk to you about his behaviour towards him, but I want you to know he made some disparaging remarks about me both before he knew I was auditing his class, and after he saw me.  In front of about 50 cadets.  I am...not pleased, to put a finer point on it.” 

Brand shook her head. “I’m sorry, Jean-Luc.  The problem is, we haven’t been able to find anyone to teach Advance Tactics...I don’t suppose you would be willing to lend is Commander Riker for a while? “ Jean-Luc shook his head.  “I didn’t think so.  So you see, we’re running out of options for teaching the class.”

“What about Shelby?” 

“Shelby?” Jean-Luc nodded. “She was assigned to the _Enterprise_ to assist us and she had some very good ideas.  When Will took over as Captain, he made her his First Officer.”

“Yes, that might work.  We will look into it...and I will make sure Sisko issues an apology to you.”

“Thank you, Gwen.”

###

Beverly giggled with mirth as she thought about Jean-Luc’s unconventional proposal the night before.  If she was honest with herself, she had been waiting for his proposal for the past fifteen years.  So it was more than a little overdue.  Her only real regret was they hadn’t had a second child.  She supposed they _could_ have a child now, but that was something to think about later.  Right now, she just wanted to be married to the love of her life, and the father of her son.  The rest, would fall into place later.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Wesley was packing a bag for the rest of the week when his Nova Squadron leader knocked on his door.  “Yeah?”

“Ah, I told you I knew you were Picard.  I see you decided to start using it.”  Wesley rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, yeah.   Just though it was easier,” he shrugged, trying to make it sound less momentous than it was. 

“Why are you packing?”

“Mom and Dad are here and Admiral Brand told me I could have the week off to spend it with them. I think we’re going to Dad’s home in France.”

“Wow, cool. Ever been?”

“Nope.  But my cousin is there. He’s nine, I think?  And my uncle runs a vineyard.”  Lorcano grinned. “I’ve heard of it.  You should bring us a bottle to celebrate after your first practice with Nova in two weeks,” he paused. “Well, I came by to let you know your new dorm is ready in our suite.  Want to move before you go?”

“Yeah, sure.  But can we wait for my dad? He was meeting me here.”

“Sure. I’d love to meet the Captain.”  The two chatted a bit more and Wesley got to know his new teammate over the next fifteen minutes before Jean-Luc arrived. 

“Wes.”

“Hey, Dad.  Dad, this is Nick Lorcano. He’s our squadron leader.  He was telling me my room is ready in their suite and I could move my stuff before we go to France.” Jean-Luc extended his hand to Lorcano. “Nice to meet a friend of Wesley’s,”  he turned to Wesley, “Of course.  How much do you  have to move?”  Wesley shrugged.

“Not much.  I mean,  just my bag and some books I accumulated.  I left most of my stuff on the ship.” 

“Well, let’s get it moved and then go see what your mother is up to. I haven’t even told her about France yet!”

###

“France? You want to go to France for the rest of the week?”  Jean-Luc wound his arms around Beverly’s waist from behind and pulled her against his chest so he could gently nuzzle her neck. 

“I thought you might like to wear my mother’s ring...and you haven’t met Robert, Marie, and Rene yet.  Neither has Wesley.”  Beverly grinned and tilted her neck slightly to give Jean-Luc more access and he gently sucked on her neck.  Beverly’s hips thrust against his and his hands went to her hips.  “i love you,” he whispered in her ear. “I love you too. Where’s Wes?” 

“Unpacking in his new dorm with the other members of Nova Squadron.  He’ll be back in a few hours.”  He gently turned Beverly in his arms and kissed her.  “Eager, are you?”

“Beverly, it’s been over twenty years.”  Beverly smirked.  “Think you remember how it all works?”

“One way to find out.” He took her hand and drew her into the bedroom, closing the door behind.

###

“Mom? Dad?”  Wesley entered his parent’s apartment and was surprised to find it quiet.  He wondered where they went and opened the bedroom door to see if they had decided to go without him and he quickly closed the door.  His parents were fast asleep in each other’s arms, and if his father’s bare chest and the clothing strewn around their bedroom was any indication, his parents had finally resumed an intimate relationship.  Wesley pulled out one of his textbooks and a PADD.  He would just do his homework until they woke up.

Jean-Luc emergd a few hours later tying a dressing gown around his waist as he headed for the replicator in the kitchen.  “Hey Dad.”  Jean-Luc jumped. 

“Wes! You startled me.  How long have you...” Wesley laughed at the look on his father’s face. “You were sleeping when I got here.  I didn’t want to wake you guys up.”  Jean-Luc smiled. “Thanks, son.  I’m sorry you...” Wesley grinned. “Nah.  It’s ok.  Kinda surprised I never walked in on you guys before anyway.”  Jean-Luc blushed and Wesley laughed. “Dad, I’m an adult. “

“Yes, well....”

“You gave me the talk when I was thirteen!” 

“Still...I don’t want you to think-“

“That you love Mom? Dad, I don’t know why you’re embarrassed.  I mean, it’s not like I walked in on you doing it or anything.”

“Thank god for that.”

“Thank god for what?”  Beverly emerged from the bedroom with her hair wild clad in her own dressing gown.  “Oh, Wesley!” She blushed. 

“Didn’t see anything Mom.  Besides, like I said to Dad, I’m an adult.  But I’m guessing you aren’t ready to leave?”  Beverly snorted. “Not unless I travel in my dressing gown.  I’m going to take a quick shower and get changed.  Bring me cup of tea?”  Jean-Luc nodded and left the replicator in favour of rummaging in the cupboard for a kettle.

###

Wesley shouldered his bag and followed his parents walking hand-in-hand in front of him.  It really _was_ nice to see them finally showing affection for one another.  Wesley thought back on all the times his mother would have dinner with the Captain, and one night in particular.

_“Wes, you’re on your own for dinner tonight.  I’m eating with Captain Picard.”  Beverly was clipping in an earring as she walked out of her bedroom to talk to her son.  Wesley raised his eyebrows._

_“Fancy looking for just a dinner with the Captain.”_

_“Well...”  Wesley eyed his mother as she slipped into her heels. “Is this like a_ date? _Are you dating Captain Picard?”_

_“Wes...I don’t know.  He invited me over for dinner tonight, out of the blue.  Usually we eat in Ten Forward or the Officer’s Mess, but he invited me to his quarters and I thought I would dress up.  It’s too much, isn’t it?”  Wesley shrugged. “How should I know? Ask Counsellor Troi.”_

_“Right,”  Beverly leaned over and kissed Wesley on the cheek.  “Don’t stay out too late. You have an early shift in the morning.”  Wesley rolled his eyes. “Mom, I’m eighteen. I have my own quarters.”_

_“I know.”  She turned and left her quarters, and Wesley hadn’t seen the nervous smile on her face._

_When she returned to her quarters later,  Wesley was waiting for her.  “Waiting up for your old mother?”_

_Wesley grinned. “I just wanted to see if you came home tonight.”_

“Wesley Crusher!”

_“Sorry, Mom.  So, did you have a good time?”  Beverly dreamily smiled.  “It was....interesting.”_

_“So, why did you leave?”_

_“Honestly, something felt off.  I can’t put my finger on it, but it just didn’t feel right.”_

_“Oh.  Well, I guess I’ll be going back to my own quarters now.  Goodnight, Mom.”_

_“Night, Wes.”_

_Wesley watched his mother let out a wistful sigh as she removed her earrings and headed for her bedroom._

_###_

_“Mom, are you alright?”  Wesley followed his mother off of the Bridge and into the turbolift.  They had just found out about the imposter, but Beverly hadn’t been on the Bridge when it was discovered and she had made an absolute fool out of herself by grinning like an idiot at the Captain.  Wesley had cringed and when his mother stood to return to sickbay,  he followed her out, even though it wasn’t his shift change yet._

_“I’m fine,”  she said, but her frown said otherwise._

_“Well, you did say something felt odd last night....I guess it was because you were eating with the imposter.”  Beverly’s frown got deeper.  “Please, Wesley, I don’t want to talk about it.”  She pinched the bridge of her nose.  “In fact, I think I’m going to go back to my quarters and take the afternoon off.  You better return to the bridge. We don’t want you to get in trouble.”_

_“Right.”_

_Back on the bridge,  Wesley adjusted his shirt and turned to his Captain. “Captain Picard, could I speak with you?”_

_“Of course, Ensign.  My Ready Room.  Number One, you have the bridge.”_

_Jean-Luc settled behind his desk with a cup of tea and passed a cup of coffee to Wesley.  “What’s on your mind, Ensign?”_

_Wesley stood up and paced. “Sir, it’s about my mom.”_

_“Is she alright?” Jean-Luc thought back to when she entered the bridge.  All had appeared fine except for the grin she sent in his direction, a far more friendly grin than was appropriate for the Bridge.  He had given her a funny look, and after she was informed of the imposter, she had excused herself back to Sickbay._

_“Yeah. I mean...I don’t know.  Your imposter had dinner last night with Mom and it was kinda like a date.”  Jean-Lu’s eyes went wide.  Obviously, when the aliens had scanned him to create his replica, they had managed to discover his deep seeded love for Beverly.  “I see.  Thank you for letting me know, Ensign.”_

_“I think Mom is upset.”  Jean-Luc pursed his lips. “No doubt.  Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Ensign.  You are dismissed.”  Wesley rose, nodded at the Captain, and went back to resume his position at the helm._

Wesley wondered what happened after, but he knew his mother had dinner that evening with the Captain once again.  Who he now knew to be his father.  Funny how the aliens hadn’t picked up on that little fact, but had picked up on the Captain’s feelings for his mother.

They rounded a corner, and Beverly gasped. “Jean-Luc, it’s beautiful.”

“I should have brought you and Wesley here a long time ago, but Robert and I....”  Beverly patted his arm. “I know.  I’m just glad you finally resolved things with him.” 

“Me too,” he paused, listening to the rustling in the bushes and raised his voice, “If that’s a highwayman, we don’t have anything to give you.  We just want to go on our way!”  Wesley raised his eyebrows at his mother as if to say, ‘a highwayman?  In La Barre?”  The bushes parted and a tall nine-year-old boy with sandy hair and grey eyes emerged.  “Nephew.” 

“Uncle.” Jean-Luc grinned. “Uncle, let me introduce you to your niece, Beverly and my son, Wesley.  Beverly, Wes, this is Rene.”  Rene’s eye went wide when he saw Wesley was clad in a Starfleet Academy uniform. “You’re my cousin!”  Wesley nodded. “And you go to the Academy?”  Another nod.  “Wow, cool!” Rene grabbed Wesley’s arm and tugged him towards the house, peppering him with questions about the academy as he went.  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “After this week, Wesley is going to be happy we never gave him a younger brother.”  Beverly laughed, but her laugh soon turned to a frown and Jean-Luc raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles.  “What’s wrong?”

“Just thinking about how if things had been different....if I had left Jack instead of agreeing to stay with him, we could have had a second child...or even a third by now.”  Jean-Luc stopped and pulled Beverly into his arms. “I’m sorry, my love.  I shouldn’t have said no after Jack died.  You were right, people probably would have thought you had been pregnant before Jack’s death.  I just....”

“I know.  It wasn’t the right time.  Then, when you came home after the _Stargazer_ was destroyed, it still wasn’t the right time since we didn’t know what was going to happen to you.”

###

_Beverly and Wesley anxiously waited for the rescue ship to dock with the station before Wesley was running full tilt at the gangway.  “Uncle Jean!  Uncle Jean,” he shouted as he wove his way between the crew trying to disembark. Beverly could only look on with amusement and then she suddenly saw Jean-Luc.  Their eyes locked and he grinned at her just as a small seven-year-old flung himself into the man’s arms. “You’re here! You didn’t die like Daddy! You’re here!”  Wesley’s cries of excitement soon turned to sobs as he clung to Jean-Luc’s neck. “I was scared the scary people would come again.”  Jean-Luc ruffled Wesley’s hair and swung him up onto his shoulders.  “Can’t get rid of me that easily, Wes.”  Beverly met him at the bottom of the gangway and she melted into his hug.  “We both were worried.  When the news came through....but you’re alright?  Honestly?  I don’t need to take you to Sickbay?”_

_Jean-Luc shook his head.  “I’m fine.  I had a few burns and some smoke inhalation, but they took care of us.  Though, I’m betting you want to make sure for yourself, don’t you?”  Beverly nodded. “I’ll check you with my tricorder when we get to our quarters.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. “_ Our _quarters?”_

 _“Well...I assumed you would want to stay with us.” She sheepishly grinned. Truth was, she didn’t want Jean-Luc away from her sight any longer than he needed to be.  When she found out about the accident, she had been in Sickbay and she had almost fainted.  She couldn’t handle losing Jean-Luc so close to losing Jack.  She slept with her communicator under her pillow and set her message alerts to extra loud so no matter what time a message came in, she would see it right away.  When she finally had a single one line –_ I’m fine.  I’m safe.  I’m on my way to Starbase 32 – _she had wept out of joy._

_Jean-Luc grinned back at his best friend. “Can’t handle me being out of your sight, can you?”  She shook her head. “Well, I suppose I already have a few things in your quarters.”  Wesley asked to be put down and he grabbed Jean-Luc’s hand. “Come on, Uncle Jean.  I want to show you my new puzzle!”_

_After Wesley had been put to bed, Jean-Luc settled into the sofa and Beverly curled into his side.  He kissed the top of her head. “I’m glad you wanted me to stay.  I don’t...I don’t know what’s going to happen. There’s going to be an inquiry, and I’m going to be court marshalled. I don’t know what the outcome will be...they might take away my commission and force me into retirement and then...”_

_“We’ll deal with whatever happens.  If you aren’t in Starfleet, I’ll resign.  I can be a doctor anywhere.”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, that wouldn’t be fair to you.  We’ll just have to plan our visits more carefully.  I suppose I’ll have to talk to my brother and help him on the vineyard,” he made a face.  “Or I could go into Archaeology.  Maybe teach at a university?”  Beverly leaned over and gave him a gentle peck on his lips. “Whatever happens,  Wesley and I are here for you.  You’re his father, and you’ll always be in our lives.”_

_“You haven’t...told him, have you?”  Beverly shook her head. “No.  I wouldn’t do that without your permission.”_

_“Thank you.  I...I keep thinking about that promise I made to Jack and how I don’t want to ruin his image for Wesley.  I think we should wait longer.”  Beverly nodded. “Whatever you want to do, Jean-Luc.” Beverly nervously played with her hair, and Jean-Luc reached to still her hands. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Just thinking about having a second child and how this is a bad time for it.” Jean-Luc sadly nodded. “I’m sorry.  You’re right. We probably shouldn’t try to have a baby right now...not if I’m going to be tossed out of Starfleet.”  Beverly nodded, tightlipped.  “I’m disappointed too.”  He smoothed down her hair and pressed a kiss to her temple.  “But we’ll get to have another, I promise.”_

“You know, I _did_ promise we would have another.  We’re not _too_ old, are we?”  Beverly shook her head. “Nooo...but it will put a large age gap between Wesley and his sibling, and we agreed when Wesley was thirteen that that was a too large gap!”

Jean-Luc chuckled. “We did, didn’t we.  Well, it’s something to think about.  Come on, I want you to meet Robert and Marie.”

###

Marie pulled Beverly into a warm hug.  “It’s good to finally meet you.” 

“Finally?”

“My dear,  Jean-Luc has been mentioning you in his letters to me for twenty years...your son, too.” 

“Did you know?”  Marie nodded.  “Jean-Luc told me, but explained that Wesley didn’t know. I’m glad he finally does.” 

“Me too.” 

“Come, come, let’s have some tea and chat.  I want to get to know my sister.”  Marie linked her arm through Beverly’s and led her into the farmhouse.  Robert chuckled and clapped Jean-Luc on the back.  “You marry her yet?” Robert had listened to Jean-Luc tell him about Beverly while they had been drinking after their argument, and it had been obvious to him that his younger brother was in love.  He told him as much, but Jean-Luc had dismissed the comment. 

“Not yet, Robert.  But I did ask her.” 

“Good on you.  I think our sons,” he grinned and Jean-Luc grinned back, “I think they’re out in the treehouse.  Want a drink?  Marie didn’t quite get rid of all of it after last time....”


	7. Chapter 7

“How come I didn’t meet you before?”  Rene was hanging upside down on a branch while Wesley was safely on the ground.

“Uh...I don’t know.  I guess...since our dad’s were mad at each other?”  Rene nodded.  “What’s the Academy like?  Is it hard?  I want to go to the Academy and be a Captain too!”  Wesley grinned. 

“It’s kinda hard.  I failed my exam the first time.” 

“But you’re like, really smart, right?  Uncle Jean-Luc talked about you a lot when he was here the last time.”  Wesley’s eyes lit up. “Really?” 

“Yeah, but he didn’t tell me you were my cousin. How come?”  Wesley shrugged. “I dunno.  I guess because it was a secret between him and Mom.” 

Rene executed a leap off the branch onto the ground. “You mean, you didn’t know Uncle Jean-Luc was your Papa?”  Wesley shook his head at the younger boy. “Nope.  They never told me.  I thought Mom’s husband – the one who died – was my dad.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.”  Wesley stared ahead at the views of the vineyard and he felt a twinge of anger over come him. He could have been raised here, like Rene was, and maybe he and Rene would have been closer instead of virtual strangers.  He shook his head.  There was no use being angry at his parents for the past.  He glanced at the treehouse. “You build that?”

“Nah.  Papa and Uncle Jean-Luc did.  It’s stable though. Wanna go up and see?”

“Sure!” 

###

“Now then, little brother.  You finally decided to tell Wesley you’re his father.  I’m proud of you.”  He held up his glass of whisky and Jean-Luc clinked his against it.

“Thank you.  Wesley was having problems at the Academy....people assumed he was my son anyway, and when he asked us about it, we felt...well, _I_  felt it was finally time and I could let go of my old promise to Jack.” 

“And marry Beverly, too.” 

“Yes.  I’ve wanted to marry her for a long time.”  Jean-Luc stared down at his drink. “I’ve been such a fool, Robert.”  Robert patted his brother on the shoulder. “Yes, you have, but the important thing is you’re fixing things.”  Jean-Luc slowly nodded at his brother and took a sip of his drink. 

“Thanks, Robert. You sure know how to tell me like it is.” 

“It’s my job. Looking after you.  Now, you wanted to give Beverly Maman’s ring?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “I thought....well, Maman left it to me in her will. Father wouldn’t let me take it with me after she passed, but I was hoping you still had it?”  Robert nodded. “I do. I put it away safe when Father wouldn’t let you have it.  Do you want to give it to her now?”

“I thought I might do something a little more romantic than just handing it to her, but yes. I planned on giving it to her while we were here this weekend. “  Robert grinned. “It’s in the safe. I’ll get it for you now.”

“Thanks, Robert.”

###

Marie bustled around the stove with the kettle and teapot.  “Come, come.  No doubt the men are in the study, we’ll go sit in my conservatory.” Beverly laughed. “The one Jean-Luc and Robert covered in mud?” 

“The very one.  Your Jean-Luc graciously cleaned it for me and even purchased new cushions by way of an apology.”  Beverly grinned at the other woman. “He asked me to pick them out.”

“Ah, then, thank you.”  Beverly glanced around the warm kitchen with a soft smile on her face. “So, is this basically what it looked like when Jean-Luc was growing up?” Marie nodded. “Robert...is very traditional.” 

“I gathered that from Jean-Luc’s stories.  How do you cope?”  Marie grinned at the younger woman. “Fortunately, my parents were the same.  I suppose that’s why it doesn’t bother me.”  Beverly looked thoughtful for a minute, then helped Marie carry their tea into the glassed-in room.  “I don’t know about that. Nana was pretty traditional, but now I don’t think I could live without my replicator.”  Marie grinned. 

“So, you lived with your grandmother?”  Beverly nodded and settled into one of the sofas dotting the room.  “My parents died when I was small, so it was just me and Nana.  Well, it was me, Nana, and Pappy for a while, but my grandfather passed away when I was ten.  So Nana and I joined the colony on Caldos and she still lives there. I haven’t been back since.  Jean-Luc  offered to take Wesley and I after Jack died, but I was worried Nana would be able to tell right away Wesley was Jean-Luc’s son and at the time we...well, it’s all a bit complicated.” 

“I’m all ears if you’d like to talk to me.”  Beverly smiled.  Her only girlfriend was Deanna, and with Deanna also being the ship’s counsellor and an empath sometimes it felt less like talking to a friend, and more like a counselling session. She supposed she also had Guinan, but the older woman was just as mysterious as Deanna could be and also just seemed to know things, like the fact that Jean-Luc was Wesley’s father.  Guinan had wisely not mentioned it to the boy, but had informed both Jean-Luc and her that she was aware of their situation. 

“Thank you.  I think I’d like that, Marie.  I don’t have many girlfriends.  I left Caldos when I was seventeen to enter the Academy, and I almost immediately met Walker Keel, who introduced me to Jack and Jean-Luc and then it was always the four of us...even when they were off on assignments, I didn’t have a lot of friends at the Academy.  A few classmates I got on with, but no one I considered myself close to, other than Jean-Luc and Walker, and of course, Jack.  Then, when I married Jack things got complicated...you know, when Walker died a few years ago, he didn’t even know that Wesley wasn’t Jack’s son?  I couldn’t even tell my other best friend because of a stupid promise Jack made us make...and the man died almost fifteen years ago.”  Beverly sighed as she took a sip of her tea. 

“And then Jean-Luc didn’t want to tell Wesley because of the stupid promise he had made to Jack, even though all  I wanted was to be a family with him and Wes...we were going to try for a second child...did Jean-Luc tell you?”  Marie nodded.

“He mentioned that you and Jack wanted to have a second child and he was going to oblige because he loved you and wanted you to be happy.”  Tears filled Beverly’s eyes then and Marie patted her shoulder comfortingly. “Oh, Marie.  We had it all planned...and then Jack had to go and die.  And, even though I wanted another baby, I agreed with Jean-Luc that we shouldn’t try so close to Jack’s death.....but then there was never a good time, and now we’re getting too old!”  Marie chuckled. 

“Beverly, you can’t be a day older than forty.”  Beverly wiped her tears on her sleeve. “forty-two.” 

“See, that’s not old.”

“But Jean-Luc is....does he really want to be a father again at sixty-one?” Marie eyed her almost sister-in-law.  “Have you asked him?”

“We didn’t really discuss it, to be honest.  When we finally were both in the same place when Wesley was thirteen, we thought the age gap would be too big....now it’s even larger.”

“So? It’s not unheard of.  If you want to have another child, talk to Jean-Luc.” 

“Maybe.  I don’t know.  Do I want to go through all that again?  The late nights, the diapers, the crying....”

“The giggles...the first times...the smiles...the baby cuddles....”  Marie smiled wistfully.  “I always wanted a second child, but it wasn’t meant to be.”   Beverly frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.  But be prepared for me to shower your baby with attention if you and Jean-Luc have a second.”  Marie glanced out the window. “The boys seem to be having fun.”  Beverly followed her line of sight and laughed.  Wesley was trying to climb the tree to follow Rene. “Poor Wes. With the exception of our move to Earth  for two years, he grew up mostly on space stations or starships.  I mean, we had things like arboretums, but  that’s nothing like the way I or Jean-Luc grew up being outside all the time.” She sighed. “I suppose, that’s also something to consider. If we have a baby, we’d be raising our child on the _Enterprise_.  I can’t ask Jean-Luc to give up his ship, and I wouldn’t want us to be separated.” Marie nodded and stood.

“Well, I had better get some supper started.” 

“Can I offer any help?” 

“You can keep me company.  You’re a guest. You’re not doing anything.” 

###

Wesley struggled to keep up with the younger boy, who seemed to be climbing at a terrific rate.  “Hey, slow down Rene!”

“Sorry!  Haven’t you ever climbed a tree before?” 

“Nope.  Well, maybe.  But I grew up on a space station and then the _Enterprise._  We only lived on Earth for two years.”

“Wow! How cool! I wish I lived on a starship or a station!”  Rene paused to wait for his cousin to catch up with him. “Was it awesome?”  Wesley shrugged. “I guess.  I mean,  the ship was nice.  The Space station was old.  Kinda dark.” 

“Did you play?” 

“Not really.  I really liked taking things apart and reading,”  Rene made a face. “Ugh, I hate school.”  Wesley laughed. “You’ll have to learn to love it if you want to get into the Academy.  I had a few friends, but not a lot. What about you?  Do you have a lot of friends?”

“Nah.  I mean, there’s a girl on the next vineyard over in my class. She’s ok.  And a few kids in the village I go to school with, but I’ve always had to help Papa with the grapes so I didn’t get to play a lot.  I hate the vineyard.”  Wesley laughed. “Now you sound like my dad.” 

“Do you think I could come visit you at the Academy?”

“Uhmm...”  Wesley wasn’t sure how to answer.  He didn’t want to get in trouble with his new aunt and uncle, but he wanted to say yes.  “I guess if your parents say it’s ok.” 

“Cool.”  Rene kept climbing. “Come on, we’re almost to the top!”

###

After Supper that night, Jean-Luc reached for Beverly’s hand.  “Come on a walk with me?” 

“Sure, but I should help Marie with the dishes first...”  Marie grinned. “Get on with you.  I told you, you’re a guest.”  Jean-Luc mouthed his thanks at his sister-in-law and ushered Beverly out the door. 

They walked in companionable silence through the vines and he led her up a small hill.  “This was my favourite place when I was growing up.”  Beverly looked around.  “It’s beautiful. I can see the whole village from up here.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “But the best view is as the stars start to come out.”  He dropped to one knee. “I know we already agreed to get married, but I wanted to do this properly.  Beverly, my love.  Mother of my son....Will you marry me?”  He held out the box with his mother’s ring and held his breath. 

“Welll....”  Jean-Luc’s face fell. Beverly laughed. “Don’t be daft. Of course, I’ll marry you.”

On their walk back, they noticed light coming from the treehouse and Jean-Luc grinned. “I wonder if they’ll spend the night out there.  Robert and I used to do that all the time when we were kids, before...well, before we had a falling out.” 

“Will it be warm enough?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “If they have sleeping bags, they’ll be fine.  I know there’s a ten-year age gap between them, but I’m glad they’re getting along.” 

“About that age gap...”  She stopped and turned to look at Jean-Luc.  “I want to have a baby.”

“Ok.”

“That’s it? Just ‘ok’?”  Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed her gently. “Well, we sort of talked about it already, didn’t we?”

“Only abstractly.  Are you really sure you want to do this?”  Jean-Luc squeezed Beverly’s hands. “I know I wasn’t always around for Wesley, and I do regret that.  But I promise you, if we have another child, I will always be there.  For the 2AM feedings, the diaper changes, first days of school....everything...my only worry is Wesley.” 

“I think he’ll be fine.  He’s the one who asked us anyway.  Plus, you’ve always been in his life.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “When did you want to have another?” 

“Soon, but not too soon.  I’d like to get married first, and I think enjoy some time together before I remove my implant if that’s alright with you?” 

“Whatever you want, love. Will it be safe for you to be pregnant?”  Beverly nodded. “I _am_ a doctor, you know. “  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “Women have babies as late as their sixties.  We’ll be fine.” 

“When do you want to get married?”  Beverly glanced down at her ring and smiled. In some way, she’s felt married to Jean-Luc for years, even if they only recently started their romantic relationship.  She almost felt as though she didn’t _need_ the ceremony.  “I....I don’t know.  Now?  Jean-Luc..I don’t want anything big, unless that’s what you want.”  She raised her eyes to meet his and he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. “No,” his voice was rough with emotion, “In my heart, I’ve been married to you since we had Wesley.” 

“Me too.” Beverly kissed him again and they heard a cheer coming from the direction of the treehouse followed by “Ew, adults are gross,”  and they both laughed. “Wes?”

“Yeah, Dad?”  Wesley stuck his head out of one of the rough hewed windows.

“We’re going to get married tomorrow if that’s alright with you.”  Wesley could only grin at his parents.  “Ok by me.” 

“Brilliant.” 

“Uh, Jean-Luc? How are we going to find someone to marry us tomorrow?”  He wiggled his eyebrows at her. “You leave that to me.” 

“I don’t have a dress.”  Jean-Luc frowned.  “I hadn’t thought of that.  Do you _need_ a dress?” 

“Well, I’m not getting married in my duty uniform!  And neither are you!” 

“Dress uniform?”  She nodded. “Please?” 

“I can beam up to the ship and get it...do we want to tell our friends what we’re doing?”  She nodded. “I’d like Deanna and Will to attend at least.  And Guinan.  She’d never forgive you if you got married without her present.”  Jean-Luc nodded and pulled his comm badge out of his pocket.  “Picard to Chief.”

_“Chief here.”_

“Chief, two to beam up.”  Jean-Luc held onto Beverly’s hand while they were transported back to the ship. 

“Welcome back, sirs.”  Beverly smiled. “Just for an hour, then we’ll need to be beamed back down. “

“You got it.” 

Beverly went to pull her hand out of Jean-Luc’s but he wouldn’t let her and he wrapped his arm around her instead. “I want the whole ship to know we’re together.”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “I think they already do.”  Jean-Luc shook his head and tapped his badge again. “Picard to Riker.”

_“Riker.”_

“Number One, could you assemble the senior staff in the conference room in about fifteen minutes?”

_“Of course, Sir, but aren’t you and Doctor Crusher visiting Wesley?”_

“We had to pop back for something.” 

 _“I see.  We’ll see you in fifteen.”_ Beverly shook her head. “Why fifteen minutes?” 

“We need to pay Guinan a visit first.”

###

They walked into Ten Forward and Guinan immediately approached them. “Yes.”  Beverly looked at her blankly.  “Yes, what?”

“Yes, I will perform your ceremony.  Tomorrow, right?” 

“Uh...”  Beverly looked at Jean-Luc, bewildered. “My love, I’ve learned never to question Guinan,”  He gently kissed Beverly’s forehead and then turned to his old friend. “Thank you.  Yes, we plan on being married tomorrow at my brother’s vineyard.  Minimal guests. Shall we say...1600?” 

“I will be there with bells on.” 

Beverly laughed, then saw the look on the other woman’s face. “Oh, you’re serious about the bells?” 

“I _never_ joke about bells, Beverly.”  Guinan moved behind the counter and pulled out a bottle of champagne.  “I suppose you’ll be wanting to share your news with the senior staff?”  She held out the bottle.  “Guinan, no. I couldn’t possibly...”  Guinan serenely smiled. “Replace it with a few bottles of wine from your vineyard and we’ll call it even.”  Jean-Luc nodded and went to take the bottle, but Guinan pulled it away slightly. “Better idea.  I’ll bring it into the meeting.”

“Thank you, Guinan.  Give us about fifteen minutes.” Guinan eyed her bald friend. “I’ll know when.”  Jean-Lu chuckled. “Of course.”

###

“Hey Aunt Marie, where’s Mom and Dad?”  Wesley came into the kitchen in search of a warm drink.  The night air had gone quite chilly up in the treehouse, but Rene insisted on spending the night in there with his new cousin.  He gratefully took the mug of coffee from his aunt and took a sip. “Thanks.”

“I’m not sure where they went.  Your father was going to give your mother your grandmother’s ring, but I don’t know where they went after.”  Wesley grinned. He _loved_ having a family history beyond his mother and Nana on Caldos.  In fact, Rene told him there was an entire portrait collection in the basement, and more antiques in the attic.  Wesley planned on asking his Aunt and Uncle if he could come visit on weekends to learn more about his new heritage. 

“I know he gave it to her, they called up to the treehouse and told me they planned on getting married tomorrow.” Marie nodded. “Maybe they returned to their ship to retrieve some dress clothing?”  Wesley paled.  “I don’t have a dress uniform with me.  Can I use your comm?”  Marie nodded. “It’s in the study. Your uncle is in there doing some work, but I’m sure he’d let you make a call.”

“Thanks.  I need to ask a friend to bring my dress uniform. Is that ok?” 

“Of course.  Wesley,”  Marie put her hands on his shoulders. “I want you to know, this is your home too.  I know you haven’t been here before, and I understand the reasons why, but this is the Picard family home and you are a Picard.  You always have been.” Wesley grinned at his aunt. “Thanks, Aunt Marie. Can I take Uncle Robert a cup of tea?” 

“I think he’d appreciate that.”

Wesley carefully balanced the two cups of hot liquid and tapped on the study door with his foot. “

 _“Entrer!_ ”  He pushed the door open. “Uhm...does that mean ‘enter’?” 

“Yes, my boy. Come in, come in. What can I do for you?” 

“Um...I told Aunt Marie I would bring you a cup of tea...she said I could use the comm to call a friend?  Mom and Dad want to get married tomorrow and I need my dress uniform.”  Robert chuckled. “Not wasting any time, are they?”

“No, Sir.” 

“You don’t have to call me sir.  I’m just Uncle Robert,”  Robert vacated his seat behind the desk for Wesley and settled into a wing-backed chair.  “Now then, I know my Rene pulled you away immediately and I barely got the chance to greet you.  Hello, my boy.  Did you know you bear a striking resemblance to your father?” 

Wesley nodded. “Well, everyone keeps telling me that. I haven’t seen any pictures or anything.”  Robert indicated the bookshelf on the wall. “After your call, feel free to look through the family albums.” 

“Thank you.  Uh, Rene told me there are portraits in the basement?” 

“Indeed. It will take quite a while to go through all of them, but I think we can manage it if you wanted to come visit us on your weekends.” Wesley smiled. “Thanks. I think I’d like that.” 

Wesley sat at the console and studied it.  It wasn’t a Federation standard console, but it seemed just as easy to use.  “Computer, initialise call to Starfleet Academy, Quad 6, Cadet Lorcano.” 

“ _Please enter authorisation codes”_

“Uhmm....” Wesley glanced over at his uncle. “Picard-sieze-soixante-dix-huit-tango.”  Wesley smiled his thanks at his Uncle.

 _“Initialising...connected.”_ Wesley’s new friend’s face filled the screen. “ _Picard?  Thought you went to your family’s winery for the weekend? What’s up?”_

“Hey, Nick. Yeah.  I’m in France at my Uncle’s place.  Uhm..my parents decided to get married tomorrow and I wondered if you could somehow send me my dress uniform? I can pay you back for the transport credits...” 

 _“How about if I bring it to you?  Think your uncle would let me sample some of the wine?”_ Wesley glanced over at his Uncle, who nodded. “Yeah, Uncle Robert said that’s ok.” 

 _“Brilliant! I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes with your dress blues.”_ Wesley grinned. “Thanks, man. I owe you one.”  He closed the connection. “Uncle Robert, if you don’t want to give Nick a bottle of wine, you don’t have to....”  Robert waved his hand. “Nonsense.  We always have extra bottles for friends.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Jean-Luc watched as the staff filed into the room, all with curious looks on their faces.  “Sir, I thought you and Doctor Crusher went to visit Wesley?”  Jean-Luc nodded at Geordi. “We did.  We’ll explain as soon as everyone is here.”  Geordi nodded and took his usual seat. 

When Deanna walked into the room, she glanced over at Beverly and smiled, then glanced over at her Captain and her grin got even bigger.  Jean-Luc merely raised an eyebrow at the counsellor, and she nodded, taking a seat next to Will. 

Jean-Luc cleared his throat.  “Doctor Crusher and I,” he reached for Beverly’s hand and there were a few raised eyebrows before he continued. “Beverly and I have a few announcements to make.”

All eyes were on the two of them, wondering what was going to be said.  Were they leaving the ship? Was Wesley alright?  “As you know, we went to visit Wesley this weekend.  One of the reasons was to put to rest some of the rumours around the campus regarding Wesley and...myself.”

“Sir? What rumours are these?” 

“It seems as though most of Starfleet Academy, including some of the instructors, assumed Wesley was my son and he was being given a hard time.” 

“Sir, that is not surprising, considering how much time you spend with Wesley and the fact that he was on your ship and your close relationship with his mother.”  Jean-Luc held up his hand. “Yes, thank you Data.  The truth is...Wesley _is_ my son.” There were a few gasps.  Will spoke up. “You mean, he’s your step-son?  You and Beverly finally got married?” 

Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, he’s not my step-son. He is my _son_.  Beverly?”  Beverly cleared her throat. “When Jack and I were married, I didn’t know Jack was unable to father a child, so we asked our best friend, Jean-Luc to father a child with me.” 

“Wow.  I can’t believe you didn’t tell any of us before, Sir.” 

“I know, Number One . But it had been due to a...well, I was foolish and honouring the promises made to a dead man to not reveal the truth...not even to Wesley.”  Jean-Luc glanced around the room. “But, now Wesley knows and Beverly and I have decided to no longer hide our relationship...we are going to be married, tomorrow, in La Barre and we’d like you as our friends to attend.” 

There were smiles and cheers around the room as Guinan hurried into the room, balancing a tray of champagne glasses. Trailing behind her were two of her servers, both carrying trays filled with hors d’oueve.  Jean-Luc shook his head. “Guinan....”

“What?  I wanted a celebration.” 

“We can celebrate tomorrow...at the wedding.”  Guinan pursed her lips. “Hmm. This reminds me I need to speak with your sister-in-law,” she glanced around the room and her eyes fell on Beverly. “And _you_ need a dress.  You’re not supposed to let the groom see you the night before your wedding! It’s bad luck. Come on Beverly, let’s go.”

“Guinan, this is hardly a traditional wedding.  Our son is nearly twenty.”  Guinan levelled a look at Beverly. “Beverly, I have been married five times and have seven children.  I have _never_ spent the night with my husband-to-be the night before my wedding.”  Beverly sighed. “Fine. But, can I at least have some champagne first?”

Once the glasses were distributed, Will raised his.  “A toast to our Captain and Doctor.  Congratulations on your marriage.”

“Thank you, Number One.   I’d like to make a toast as well.  To my wife-to-be, Beverly...for putting up with me for all these years.  I’m only sorry we didn’t get married fourteen years ago. To Beverly.“  Beverly blushed as her friends raised their glasses in her name.

Data tapped against his glass making a tinkling noise. Geordi reached out his hand to still him. “Data, what are you doing?”

“Is is not traditional that if you ding a glass, the couple has to kiss?” 

“That’s at the wedding _reception_ , Data.”  Data frowned. “Oh.”

“I thought you went over wedding rituals and traditions before Keiko’s wedding?” 

“I did...but I see I still have some things to learn before tomorrow.”  Beverly laughed.  “Geordi is right, it’s usually used at receptions, but since you went to all that trouble....”  she planted a kiss on Jean-Luc’s lips.  He groaned softly and whispered in her ear. “This isn’t fair.  You mean, we actually aren’t going to spend the night together tonight? Where are you going to stay?”

“On the ship in my quarters?”  Jean-Luc shook his head.  “At least come home with me first. I think Marie and Robert had an idea that we would get married this weekend, but we should probably tell them.” 

“Something you’d like to share with the class, Sir?”  Will quipped.  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. “Very funny.”

“Congratulation Sir, Doctor.  And please offer my congratulations to Ensign Crusher as well.”

“Picard, Mister Worf.  Wesley decided to use my last name.”

“Good.  A son should use his father’s name.”  Worf stood up. “Sir, if I am to attend your wedding tomorrow, I need to change the roster.” 

“By all means, Mister Worf.  You are dismissed. This wasn’t a meeting, just a gathering of friends.” 

“I see.  Then I will say goodbye now.”

Beverly laughed and whispered into Jean-Luc’s ear, “I don’t know who is more awkward. Worf or Data.”  Jean-Luc smirked. “Quite.”

“Sir, can I ask you something?”  Jean-Luc wrapped his arm around Beverly and turned back to his first officer. “Yes, Number One?”

“Will it be a problem being the commanding officer of your wife?”  Beverly grinned. “Shouldn’t you be asking _me_ that?” 

“By all means.”

“Will, there’s nothing to worry about.  Jean-Luc has been Wesley’s father for the past almost twenty years and we’ve worked together with no problems.”

“Except for the year you left.”  Beverly looked down. “Except for that year.” 

“Are you ever going to tell us why you left?”  Beverly studied her champagne glass and softly spoke.  “No.”

###

_What's got you so distant tonight?" Beverly looked at Jean-Luc over her glass of wine. They didn't often have the chance for a quiet dinner, but Wesley was on duty for another hour._

_"Just thinking about the past." He smiled at her sadly. "So many things I'd have done differently."_

_"Starting with what?" She took a sip of her wine, anticipating his answer._

_"I'd have married Jenice. Had children I could publicly acknowledge." He shrugged. "I love Wesley, but..." He didn't notice her paled face nor suddenly shaking hands._

_She interrupted his ramblings._

_"I'm leaving." She spoke the words quietly, yet they sounded loud to her ears. "I've been asked to fill in for the head while she's on maternity leave."_

_Jean-Luc looked at her in shock. "How long will you be gone? What about Wesley? He's just begun his studies under Commander Riker."_

_“He’s_ your son _. You can look after him.”  Beverly emphasised ‘your son’ deliberately._

_“Uhm...Ok...but Beverly...”   Beverly spun around. “No. Don’t ‘but Beverly’ me.  I asked for this position because I thought it would be a chance for us to be a family and instead we dance around each other for a year and then you pine for a life with your ex-girlfriend?  Come on, Jean-Luc.”_

_“I’m sorry, Beverly.  You_ know _that I love you.  I always have. But....I can’t.”_

_“Can’t be with me, or won’t be with me?”  She gave Jean-Luc a pointed look and when he didn’t respond, she sighed. “That’s what I thought.  Well, when they first offered me the position, I wasn’t going to take it, but I think I will. Enjoy the ghosts of your past.”_

_“Beverly, that’s not fair. Please.  Don’t leave like this.”  Beverly crossed her arms over her chest and glared and Jean-Luc was suddenly happy he had already cleared away their dishes and cutlery, or he was sure she would have thrown something at him.  He walked over to her to place a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. “Bev? Please?”  She huffed._

_“Look. Maybe it’s best if we...spend some time apart.  We’ve been living this life of together but not together since Jack died.  I don’t know if I can do it anymore.”  Jean-Luc sighed heavily._

_“Will you be back at the end of the year?”_

_“We’ll see.”_

_###_

_Jean-Luc watched nervously as the woman he was utterly devoted to materialised on the transporter pad.  It had been a_ very _long year apart.  He still wasn’t sure if they should tell Wesley the truth, but he knew he didn’t want to live another minute without her by his side, in whatever capacity she wanted to be in._

_“Doctor Crusher, reporting for duty, Sir.”  She twisted her mouth into a small smile and Jean-Luc returned her smile with a grin of his own. “Welcome home, Beverly.”  He held out his hand to her, but instead of taking it, she helped herself down the small step and strode towards the door.  He hurried to keep up with her and fell instep besides her, tugging her bag off her shoulder and placing it on hi own._

_“I wasn’t sure you would come back.”_

_“Truthfully...I wasn’t sure either.  I nearly sent for Wesley to join me.”_

_“What made you come back?”_

_“Wesley.”  She stopped walking and turned to look at him.  “Wesley deserves to know you.  Even if he doesn’t know everything.  I wouldn’t want to take that opportunity away from him.  Besides,  I hear you had trouble with Doctor Pulaski.”_

_“Don’t remind me.  She was...well, she wasn’t you.  I’m glad you’re back.”  Beverly snorted. “You know, I was angry they didn’t call me when you needed your heart replaced, but I suppose it was quicker to bring the_ Enterprise. _I kept thinking that if I had still been on board with you, it might not have become critical.”_

_“I wished it was you doing the surgery too. Beverly...I’m sorry for what I said.  I’m sorry I hurt you.”  She softly smiled and leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Forgiven.  Now, do I still have my old quarters?”_

_“I never had them assigned to anyone else.”_

###

Jean-Luc wrapped an arm across her back.  “I need to get my dress uniform and return to the vineyard.  Beverly, are you coming with me?” Beverly glanced back over at Guinan and nodded. Guinan sighed. “I’m coming with you.  Counsellor, would you like to come along too?”

Beverly snorted. “You’re determined to keep us apart tonight, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”  Beverly sighed. “Fine. Come with us.  First, I need to grab a dress.” 

###

Robert eyed Wesley after his friend left and raised his eyebrows.  “That boy...that boy reminds me a lot of how your father used to act.” 

“Really?”  Robert nodded.  “Your father...he was very proud of attending the Academy. Truth be told, your grandmother was proud of him, too.  But your grandfather....” Robert shook his head. “He wanted both his sons to run the vineyard, but your father wouldn’t have been happy here.   I realise this now, but at the time I allowed our father’s feelings to clout my own.  I only hope I can start to make it up to him.”

“Was a few months ago the first time Dad came home since he left?” 

“No, he was home when Maman took a turn and passed away...but Papa was so nasty to him, he left...and he was in deep space when Papa passed away.  But it was the first time since Maman passed.  I’m so grateful he felt comfortable coming home. The Borg did horrible things to him, didn’t they?” 

Wesley nodded. “It was bad.  Mom had to put him back together and I used to hear Mom crying at night in her bedroom when she didn’t think I was home.  But Dad....did he tell you how he responded to Mom’s voice?  It was....well, at the time I didn’t understand, but I guess it’s because he loved her.  Mom talked to him, called him by his name and he responded to her....he said Mom saved him.” 

“Aye, I believe that, son.  I think both you and your mother saved him.” 

“Me?”  Robert’s hand came down on Wesley’s shoulder. “You.”  Wesley shook his head. “Naah.”

“When your father was here, he wanted nothing more than to have his family with him – you and your mother – but he was still struggling with that promise to Jack Crusher.”

“While Dad was here, Mom got a  box delivered to her full of some of Jack’s things.  She found a data chip she said Jack had recorded for me and I watched it and Jack acted like he was really my father. It makes me mad now that I know the truth.  Is it bad to say I’m glad he died?  I know it’s taken Mom and Dad a long time to get together, but I’m glad they’re together now.”

“Son, I think your parents would have found a way to be together even if Jack was still alive.  They’ve managed to love each other longer than you’ve been alive.” Wesley nodded and was about to say more when there was a loud crash on the stairs. “Oops!” 

“Rene Picard! What are you doing?” 

“Sorry, Papa....I was getting all my camping stuff together.” Robert and Wesley left the study to find a heap of items at the bottom of the steps.  “Uhh...do we need all that? I thought we were just sleeping out in the treehouse?”  Wesley toed a canteen out of the way. 

“Well...we might need it!”  Wesley rolled his eyes at his younger cousin. “I see.  Well, why don’t we just take sleeping bags and a lantern with us for now?  We can come back for the other stuff later if we need it.” 

“Aww, Ok.”  Rene fished out two sleeping bags from the pile and went to walk away from it.  “Hey!  You need to clean this mess up before you go out.”

“But Papa, we might _need_ it....”  Robert crossed his arms over his chest.  “I don’t care. You will clean this up first.  You are _not_ leaving this for your mother to clean up.”  Rene grumbled but started to pick up the fallen items.  Wesley bent over and grabbed a few. “Here, I’ll help you. It won’t take as long.”

###

It was late when Jean-Luc and Beverly returned to the vineyard, with Guinan and Deanna in tow behind them, Guinan with a large garment bag slung over her arm.  Robert was sipping a glass of wine in the living room, explaining the flavours to Wesley when they all came in.  “Ah, thought we had lost you.” 

“Er..Robert, Marie.  I’d like you to meet some of our friends.  Counsellor Deanna Troi, and Guinan.”  Robert extended his hand. “Just Guinan?”

“Just Guinan,” she confirmed. “Guinan runs Ten Forward for me, though I daresay she could probably run the ship.”  Robert chuckled. “I take it you keep him in line for Beverly?”

“I do my best.”  Guinan glanced around the room. “Nice house.”

“Thank you. It’s been in our family for generations.” 

“Hmm. Yes, I remember it well.”  Robert stared slack-jawed at Guinan and Jean-Luc patted his shoulder. “With Guinan, I’ve learned it’s best not to ask.” Beverly looked on, amused, before turning to her sister-in-law to be. “Marie,  Guinan is insisting that I spend the night apart from Jean-Luc tonight.  Would you have room for Guinan and Deanna to stay the night, and a separate room for me?”  Marie nodded. “I think we might.  I’ll have to make up a few beds first.”  Beverly held up her hand. “Oh no, Marie.  You show me where and I’ll do it.”

###

“Wesley, I’m cold!”  Wesley rolled his eyes at his younger cousin.  “You are not. You just want to kow what the adults are doing.” 

“And we needa bug zapper.”

“No, we don’t.  I haven’t seen any bugs in here, have you?” 

“Well...they’ll come out if we turn off the lantern.” Wesley shook his head. “We’re fine. We don’t need a bug zapper, or a portable stove, or a butterfly net...but alright, I’ll go back inside and get another blanket.”

“I want to go!” 

“If you go inside and tell your mom you’re cold, will she let you come back out?”  Rene thought about it for a minute, then shook his head. “I didn’t think so. I’ll be right back.” Wesley shoved on his shoes and climbed down the ladder to head back to the house.  Truthfully, Wesley was wondering what was going on and as much as he loved having a cousin, he wished he was part of the adult conversation, too.

###

Wesley entered the room, talking as he walked. “Aunt Marie, can we have another blanket?  Rene’s cold,” he looked up. “Oh, hey Counsellor Troi, hey Guinan.”  Deanna smiled.  “Wesley.” 

“Picard,”  Guinan raised her eyebrows at the young man, who grinned back at her. “How long  have you known?  I know you must have known.”  Guinan serenely smiled. “Ah, young Wesley, it wouldn’t do to reveal all of my secrets. Let’s just say, it’s been a very long time.” 

Wesley shook his head. “Are you here for the wedding tomorrow?”  Guinan nodded. “Wicked.”  Marie came back with a quilt slung over one arm and a flask of tea in the other. “Here you go, Wes.  There’s a portable heater by the back door.  Why don’t you take that along, too?” 

“Thanks, Aunt Marie.”

Robert raised his eyebrows at his brother. “So, it’s definitely tomorrow, then?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “I hope you don’t mind if we hold it here?” 

“Of course not.  How many guests?”

“Not many.  Just our senior staff.  We didn’t want anything big or fancy.  Beverly had that with her first wedding and I don’t need all that fuss.”  Robert nodded.  Marie clapped her hands. “Suppose I had better get started on a wedding supper, in that case.”

“Marie, no.  Please.  We don’t want to put you out.”  Marie shook her head. “Nonsense.”  Guinan spoke up. “Actually Marie, I wanted to speak with you about that.  Shall we go into the kitchen?” 

“Sure.  It’s right this way.”  Marie led Guinan out of the room, who passed the garment bag to Jean-Luc on her way past. “No peeking!”

###

Wesley watched from his spot standing next to his father as his mother approached the arbour that had been decorated with flowers earlier that morning.  She wasn’t wearing a traditional wedding dress – having decided against that idea – but was resplendent in a sage green dress.  She carried a single rose in her hand that Deanna had wrapped a ribbon around.  Beverly reached the front and passed her rose to Deanna before turning towards Jean-Luc.  He leaned over and kissed her cheek before taking her hands in his.  “You look beautiful, my love.”

Later, neither Beverly nor Jean-Luc would remember the details of the vows they had exchanged and Wesley had a hard time listening to the words, concentrating on looking at his parents and how happy they were to finally be together.  He tried to keep the frown off his face as he inwardly cursed at his mother’s first husband for forcing them to be apart.  He grinned and whooped along with Will Riker when Guinan pronounced them married.  It might have taken his parents twenty years, but at least they were finally together. 

###FIN###


End file.
